Total Drama Reborn
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After Pahkitew Island and All-Stars failed to get high enough ratings Chris and Chef decided they need to completely resurrect the beauty that was once Total Drama...so they are back on a new island with eighteen brand new contestants...watch as love, hatred, crushing betrayals and the best drama around unfolds right her on TOTAL DRAMA REBORN!...Rated T for language
1. Audition Tapes

The camera fades in showing Chris and Chef sitting in lounge chairs at Playa da Losers. Chris then notices the camera and shows off his signature grin.

"Hello faithful viewers and welcome to season seven of Total Drama...now some of you may have watched last season Pahkitew Island and were a little bummed out...i mean not a lot of drama...but don't worry we have eighteen brand new vict...i mean teenagers this season and I can assure you there are all completely packed with enough drama to keep you entertained for years to come...so without further ado...lets introduce them...

**Name: Alice Liddell**

Stereotype: The Gothic Princess

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Waist-length raven black hair

Eye Color: Olive green

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 120 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves black knee-high high-heeled rocker and a silver necklace with the omega symbol on it

Sleepwear: A black tee-shirt and white sleep pants

Swimwear: A two-piece black bikini

Likes: Heavy rock and metal music, video games, writing stories, reading, listening to her i-pod, being in the the rain, taking care of flowers and silence

Dislikes: Rude people, slow computers, anyone mentioning her family's death and fire

Talent: Singing...(has angelic voice)

Hobbies: Writing stories, playing video games, listening to music and reading

Fear: Fire

Relationship: Yes

If Yes With What Kind Of Person: Someone who's sweet and kind, a guy who will love an protect her no matter what and keep her safe.

Strengths: Smart, pretty good at telling if someone is lying to her.

Weakness: Her fear of fire, gets annoyed easily, her insecurities about her scars.

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: Yes

If yes what kind: She has really bad asthma so she requires an inhaler, she also cuts herself which she usually tries to hide

Bio: Alice grew up in Lilacville Pennsylvania with her mom, dad, and twin sister Lizzie. Alice and her sister were very close they did absolutely everything together. Then when Alice tuned eight everything changed. One fateful night house caught on fire and Lizzie and her parents was trapped upstairs. Alice ran up there and tried to save them but there was no way although that was not going to stop her as she dived deep into the fire only to be pulled back and dragged out of the burning house by neighbor. The fire burned her arms from her shoulders to her wrists and her legs from her thighs to her ankles which. They are now completely covered in scars. After her family's funeral Alice moved in with her Aunt Nan and Uncle Cliff. Alice blame's herself for her family's deaths because she couldn't save them. She's become very distant and her Aunt has begun to worry about her.

Reason For Entering: Her Aunt Nan signed her up thinking it would be good for her to go out and explore the world...and make some friends so she's not always alone

Strategy To Win: Make a strong alliance with people she feels she can trust and do really well in challenges.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a woman who appears to be in her early forties...she has platinum blonde which is obviously died because of the brown roots. She is also over-weight.

Woman: Hello Total Drama...now before you say anything i'm not auditioning...my niece Alice is but she doesn't know that yet...she's a little shy when it comes to these things...you see her parents and older sister died in a fire when she was eight years old and ever since then she's had this barrier built up around her...and well I'm just hoping this show will help her lower that barrier and make some good friends..come on lets go meet her. She then heads down the hallway and approaches a door that says KEEP OUT UNLESS INVITED. She opens the door and we see a black colored room with rock posters on the wall and light blocking curtains hanging over the windows. We then see a girl laying on a black bed with a grey and purple canopy. She is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has waist-length jet-black hair, blue-green eyes and she is wearing a white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black mini-skirt, black high-heeled knee-high rocker boots, black and white striped tights, a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. She also has a few scars on her arms from cutting that she hides by always wearing sleeves. She's currently listening to her i-pod when she notices her aunt with the video camera. Taking off her headphones she looks at her aunt confused.

Alice: Um...Aunt Nan...what are you doing with that?

Nan: Well sweetie...you need to get out and see the world...make some friends...socialize...so i though it would be a good idea to sign you up to be on Total Drama...say high to the producers...

Alice: WHAT!...NO NO NO...that show is evil I don't want to go any where near it.

Nan: Oh come on Alice it will be a lot of fun...who knows you might even win.

Alice: No...please don't make me do this

Nan: Just tell them a little about yourself...

Alice: I don't want to be on it...they torture innocent teenagers for there own sick amusement...and I get enough of that at school...

Nan: (sighs)...I'm sorry sweetie but your going...no buts about it.

Alice: But...

Nan: Nope...you need to get out and enjoy yourself instead of being cooped up In your room all the time...it for your own good.

Alice (flops face down on her bed): Ughh

Nan: Well that went better then expected...I hope you make the right decision and chose Alice for your new show...thank you for your time.

She then shuts the camera off.

**Name: Prince Wilfred Spencer**

Stereotype: The Secret Royal

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: British

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Short blonde hair that reaches his chin but turns outward

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 6 ft. 2in.

Weight: 135 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A grey tee-shirt, a green jacket with a tan wool collar, designer jeans, expensive black sneakers and a black wrist watch

Sleepwear: Blue pinstripes pajama's with a baby blue robe

Swimwear: white swim trunks

Likes: Flowers, Video games, reading, playing sports

Dislikes: Rude people, seeing people cry, anyone who tries to hurt others

Talent: Tai-kwon-do (Black-belt)

Hobbies: playing video games, listening to music and reading

Fear: Being Alone

Relationship: Yes

If Yes What Kind Of Person: A girl who is kind, smart, charming and will love him in every way. A girl who he can be himself with and not have to put on an act

Strengths: Smart, pretty strong, is fluent in English, French, German, Russian and Japanese

Weakness: His insecurities of one day ruling his kingdom, gets annoyed easily.

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: Needs glasses to read.

Bio: Wilfred was born in a small british country off the coast of England to King Edward and Queen Aurora where he had many friends and a quite happy life until his mother died when he turned six years old. Wilfred become distant with the rest of his family becoming very serious and quiet. The once outgoing individual he used to be had all but disappeared...Another situation that has put great stress on him is that his older brother renounced his claim to the throne so he can attend medical school. For this reason Wilfred becomes next in line. He's absolutely terrified that he won't make a good king and completely screw everything up...he just wants to make his parents proud of him even though it worries him every second of his life.

Reason For Entering: To have a fun experience and see the world

Strategy To Win: Make a strong alliance with people he feels he can trust and do really well in challenges

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a boy sitting on one of the balcony's of a luxurious castle. He turns to the camera and smiles.

Wilfred (with British accent): Good day Total Drama my names Wilfred and I would very much like to be on your show...In-case your wondering why I live in a castle...well its because I am a prince. I live in a small country off the coast of England. Growing up royal i've basically had a sheltered life and I want to get out and explore the world, meet new people and have an amazing experience...maybe i'll even meet the right girl...cause so far all of the girls i've dated are just not my type...there all upperclassgirls who are way more concerned with there looks then whats going on in the world...i'm really hoping that i'll get to prove myself on your show...however there is one condition to me joining your cast...you can't tell anyone i'm royalty...i just want to be treated like everyone else...no special treatment...you also don't have to worry about the other contestants recognizing me because my country is small and not that famous...but i'm proud of it...although one thing i'm not proud of is how some of the contestants on your show have behaved in previous seasons...such revolting behavior especially what that dirt-bag did to that poor girl Dawn...he is a foul loathsome evil little cockroach.

Wilfred is then interrupted by his butler.

Butler: Excuse me Your Highness but your father wishs to speak with you.

Wilfred: Thank you Claude...tell him i'll be there in a minuet.

Claude: Yes Your Highness.

Wilfred: Anyways I hope you pick me for your new show.

He then shuts the camera off.

**Name: Carrie White**

Stereotype: The Shy yet Hyperactive Sweetheart

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Waist-length reddish-blonde hair

Eye Color: Green

Age: 16

Height: 5'4'

Weight: 115 lb.

Facial Features: Freckles

Clothes

Everyday: A white sweater, a baby blue skirt that reaches her ankles, nurses shoes and a necklace with a cross on it

Sleepwear: A white nightgown

Swimwear: A baby blue one piece

Likes: Writing poetry, reading, making dresses

Dislikes: Being bored, getting teased, mean people

Talent: Putting her whole fist in her mouth

Hobbies: Writing poetry and reading books

Fear: Her abusive mother

Medical Condition: No

Allergies: Tofu

Relationship: Yes

If Yes What Kind Of Person: Someone who will keep her company and support her in every way, someone who will keep her safe and protect her from her abusive past

Bio: Carrie grew up in a small town in South Carolina. When she was a little girl her father left her mother causing her to go insane with depression...her mother who's a Christian became a religious extremist...she began going door to door warning people if they didn't give their souls over to god and beg for forgiveness they'll all burn in hell...she then became a minister bringing her beliefs down on everybody...she is highly abusive to Carrie such as locking her in a closet forcing her to pray for forgiveness every day...she also literally stabbed her in the back for disobeying her and sneaking out to her junior prom. Even though her mother tortures her constantly Carrie always tries to have a smile on her face...she's a quiet, shy girl but incredibly sweet and caring...if she feels like she can trust you she will remain loyal to you no matter what

Reason for entering: To get away from her crazy mother and experience the real world for a change

Strategy: Just have fun and try to make friends.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a church...we then see a girl holding the camera...she is seen hiding under the seats.

Carrie (whispering): Hello Total Dram my names Carrie and I really want to be on your show...now your probably wondering why I'm whispering...well you see my mom's a minister and if she ever caught me auditioning for a reality show she'd kill me...she thinks there evil and poison peoples mind so that they'll follow Satan and do all his bidding's...she also thinks that Chris is an unholy demon sent from hell in disguise. I really want to get on your show so I can have some fun for once and get away from her craziness...I mean she never lets me have friends over...not that I have any because everyone thinks i'm a freak...but she runs my entire life and I just want a chance at freedom...

Carrie's Mom: Carrie where are you...

Carrie: Eep gotta run...pick me please...

She then shuts the camera off.

**Name: Elizabeth Heart**

Nickname: Redd (everyone calls her it)

Stereotype: The Bloody Queen

Race/Skin Color: Caucasian

Nationality: British

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: black japanese bob that reaches her chin

Eye Color: lime green

Height: 5 ft. 9 in.

Weight: 120 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A black cheer-leading uniform with gold trim and red hearts plus black knee-high high-heeled boots.

Sleepwear: A black lace bra and red lace thong

Swimwear: A two-piece red bikini

Likes: watching others suffer, other's misery, making people cry, flirting, seducing and destroying others, fame, people adoring and worshiping her, money, blood, breaking people's hearts

Dislikes: Losing, having no money and all living things

Talent: yelling and giving orders

Hobbies: cheer-leading

Fear: losing

Relationship: No...she's too good for that

Medical Condition: No

Allergies: Other people's Happiness (it makes her nauseous)

Strengths: Can make someone cry

Weakness: Her anger and her mouth

Bio: Redd is by far the meanest girl you will ever meet. She hates practically everyone and she loves making people miserable. Her parents are so terrified of her they vowed to never have another child again due to her trying to kill them in their sleep because the sent her to be bed without dessert one night. Redd is the captain of the cheer-leading squad at her high-school and she runs it with an iron fist. All the girls are absolutely terrified of her because they know if they screw up once she'll have their heads

Reason For Entering: Money

Strategy To Win: Destroy everyone

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a girl directing the cheer-leading squad...she is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has short black hair cut into a Japanese bob, lime green eyes and she is wearing a black cheer-leading uniform with gold trim and red hearts plus black knee-high high-heeled boots. She is currently yelling at one of the girls.

Redd: I don't give a s*** if your BLEEP-ing period came early this month...your going to do the routine or i'll fine someone actually capable of handling simple requests...

The girl begins crying.

Redd: Oh god here come the waterworks...i can't believe I have to put up with this s***.

Cameraman: Um Redd were rolling...

Redd turns around clearly pissed off.

Redd: And when were you going to tell me...Arch uh...maybe next week or next year...ughh you can't do anything right...(puts on a fake smile)...anyways hello Total Drama...my names Elizabeth but everyone I know calls me Redd...i don't really like the nickname but I guess its kind of stuck but whatever...i'm the best possible choice for your show and you will chose me...and if you don't then BLEEP you...Catherine you better get in formation and if you bleed on the stage once i'm going to slit your throat in your sleep!.

Arch: Please pick her i'm begging you

He then turns the camera off.

**Name: Mandy Manson**

Stereotype: The Dark One

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Shoulder-Length Blonde hair

Eye Color: Ocean Blue eyes

Height: 5'4'

Weight: 120 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A black tee-shirt with a dead flower on it, a pink hoodie, black jean-shorts a black headband and black rocker boots, she also has a lip piercing.

Sleepwear: A turquoise tee-shirt and white sleep pants

Swimwear: A black bikini

Likes: Winning, Death, watching other's suffer, horror movies others obeying her

Dislikes: Losing, Womanizers, gross food, stuck up rich people, sexists, perverts, racists, lazy people

Talent: Striking fear in others

Hobbies: Winning

Fear: Professional Figure Skaters, becoming nice

Relationship: No...(Is already in a relationship)

Strengths: Is quite strong despite her size ad height

Weakness: None known

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Mandy has been striking fear in all those around her since she was an infant. Mandy grew up in a small town in northern New Hampshire...where she has made a name for herself being called "THE DARK ONE"...everyone fears and respects her. Mandy usually hangs out with her boyfriend Garret and his brain dead cousin Billy. She is the leader of her group which she runs with an iron fist...Mandy doesn't take shit from anyone...if you cross her there no way to escape her wrath...Mandy makes anyone who crosses her very very sorry. Her parents are absolutely terrified of her and do whatever she says...her goal is to one day rule the entire world and make everyone who disobeys her suffer a fate worse then death...

Reason For Entering: On her sixteenth birthday Mandy was watching television with her best friends. While she was flipping through the channels she came across Total Drama. She saw the way the contestants played the game and she was disgusted. She knew the best way to win is to play the game like your playing a game of chess...treat the competition like a chess board and your victory is guaranteed. Mandy knew she had to sign-up for Total Drama so she could show all of the former losers how its done.

Strategy To Win: Eliminate her competition one by one.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a girl sitting at her computer. Her room is all black and it seems she's very interested in death as she has posters of the grim reaper everywhere.

Mandy: Let me make this quick...i don't want to waste your time and you certainly don't want to waste mine...your going to pick me for your new season...for one reason and one reason alone...i never lose.

She then shuts the camera off.

**Name: Billy Anderson**

Stereotype: The Idiotic Doofus

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Short messy orange hair

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Height: 5'4'

Weight: 115 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a red baseball hat.

Sleepwear: Pink footie pajamas

Swimwear: Red swim trunks

Likes: Pancakes, puppies, kitties, pop music, board games

Dislikes: Clowns, Spiders

Talent: Getting injured

Hobbies: Playing board games

Fear: Clowns, Spiders and The mailman

Relationship: No

Strengths: None

Weakness: Is incredibly stupid

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Billy is the biggest idiot on the planet...he grew up in the same small town in Northern New Hampshire as Mandy where he hangs out with her and his cousin Garret...The three of them always get into crazy schemes and adventures like the time Mandy orchestrated the total take over of prom and turned it into a night of horror and insanity. Billy is Mandy's loyal minion...he's so stupid he'll do anything she tells him to...he's also been in the second grade for the past nine years due to being incredibly stupid

Reason For Entering: On her sixteenth birthday Mandy was watching television with her best friends. While she was flipping through the channels she came across Total Drama. She saw the way the contestants played the game and she was disgusted. She knew the best way to win is to play the game like your playing a game of chess...treat the competition like a chess board and your victory is guaranteed. Mandy knew she had to sign-up for Total Drama so she could show all of the former losers how its done. After she signed up for the show Billy decided to sign up for the show too so he can hang out with her.

Strategy To Win: He is so stupid he doesn't have one.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a boy trying to figure out how to open a box of cereal. He continues trying to figure out how to open the box...he even tries biting it.

Cameraman: Hey Billy...say hi to the camera

Billy: What's that Irwin...why do you have a campera.

Irwin: Its a camera and i'm making your audition for Total Drama...remember you said you wanted to be on the show since Mandy's auditioning.

Billy: Hmm...nope...now how do you open this thing.

The camera then shows a African-American teen with glasses looking in the camera.

Irwin: Please pick him yo...i can't take being around his stupidity all summer.

He then shuts the camera off.

**Name: Eric Cartman**

Stereotype: The Villainous Duche-Bag

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bi-sexual

Hair Color/Length: Short messy brown hair

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Height: 5'4'

Weight: 245 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A blue tee-shirt which is covered by a red jacket, worn out jeans, yellow gloves and sneakers.

Sleepwear: White muscle shirt and blue boxers

Swimwear: Red swim trunks

Likes: Watching others suffer, eating, video games, money, cats, junk food

Dislikes: Other religions, other races, exercise, healthy food, school, Kyle

Talent: Getting others in trouble or injured

Hobbies: Playing video games

Fear: Death

Relationship: No

Strengths: Is very Manipulative, is fluent in English and German

Weakness: Is incredibly overweight and lazy

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Eric is the biggest jerk on the planet. He grew up in a small mountain based town in northern Colorado with his single mother. He finds joy in the misery of others choosing to torture them and make there lives miserable…he's racist to all races expect white people, he's racist to all religions except Christianity although he'll exploit or betray his religion if it means personal gain, he's homophobic even though it may be hinted that he might have a bi-sexual crush on his mortal enemy Kyle whom he tortures daily for being Jewish and having red hair…Eric also hates school thinking it's a waste of time and pointless…he also eats junk food twenty-four seven so he's extremely overweight…his mom is a total push-over and dose what ever he says…he also is sexist and thinks women are useless bitches that need to learn their place…he's super greedy and will do anything to earn a quick buck…his all time hero in the world is Adolf Hitler…he thinks he was a brilliant man and wants to be just like him…his motto I life is Respect Mah Authoritah or I'll kick you in the nuts…

Reason For Entering: Money.

Strategy To Win: Force everyone to be his minions and vote off who he says.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a rather large boy sitting on the couch in his living room stuffing his stuffing his face with donuts and Cheetos.

Eric's Mom: Okay snookums are you ready to make your audition tape.

Eric: MAAAUM...your blocking the TV...

Eric's Mom: But sweetie don't you want to tell the producers why they should pick you.

Eric: Are you saying that they won't pick me...is that what your saying woman.

Eric's Mom: No sweetie its just that there is a chance they might not so I want you to make a good impression...

Eric glares a dark glare at his mother before turning to the camera.

Eric: Listen up you losers...You better Respect. Mah. Athoritah. or i'll kick you in the nuts.

Eric's Mom: I guess that's good enough pookie-bear.

Eric: Mom why don't you make yourself useful for once and get me more snacks.

Eric's Mom: Coming up snookums

Eric: Sweeeet

Eric then kicks the camera over breaking it.

**Name: Kyle Broflovski**

Stereotype: The OCD

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Short frizzy red hair

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Height: 5'11'

Weight: 115 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: An orange sweater with a black unzipped vest, black jeans, a green and black beanie and black sneakers

Sleepwear: A black tee-shirt and green boxers

Swimwear: Black swim trunks

Likes: Video games, sports, action movies, hanging out with his friends

Dislikes: Eric, rude people, seeing other's suffering or injured, getting into conflicts with his crazy mom

Talent: Video game master

Hobbies: Playing video games or sports or just hanging out with his friends

Fear: Eric ruling the world

Relationship: Yes

If Yes With What Kind Of Person: A girl who is kind and sweet, someone who just want's to be around him and have fun

Strengths: High I.Q., great at video games, is fluent in English, French, Spanish, and Hebrew

Weakness: His OCD

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Kyle grew up in a small mountain based town in northern Colorado. He lives with his mom, his dad and his adopted brother. Kyle is a really nice guy who gets along with everyone…except Eric…his mortal enemy. Eric constantly torments Kyle due to the fact that he's Jewish…the two constantly get into fights that usually result in either Eric getting his ass kicked by Kyle or Kyle getting his ass kicked by someone Eric hired. Kyle tries to live a normal life and stay away from Eric but its quite hard due to the fact that Eric is always around just waiting to piss him off. Kyle's biggest wish is that one day Eric will disappear and he'll never have to see him again.

Reason For Entering: Once he learned that Eric was auditioning he signed up to prevent him from slandering his religion on national television…plus winning a million dollars would be awesome…plus he might even meet a nice girl.

Strategy To Win: Make a strong alliance with trustworthy people.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a boy hanging out with some of his friends playing basketball in his backyard. He notices the camera and smiles.

Kyle: Hey i'm Kyle and I want to be on Total Drama...i'm not really a fan of the show mainly because I think its sick how you torture innocent teenagers with horrid challenges...but a kid from my town is also auditioning and I know if he makes it he's going to use his entire time on that show to slander Jewish people...me specifically...

Kyle then notices a patch of grass that is taller then the rest.

Kyle: Aww crap that's not even...

Kyle the runs inside to get the lawn mower which he comes out with a few seconds later...

Kyle's friend: Oh no here he goes again.

The camera then shuts of as Kyle cuts the uneven grass

**Name: Finn Mertens**

Stereotype: The Adventurous Goofball

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Short messy blonde hair

Eye Color: Blue eyes

Height: 5'7'

Weight: 135 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A blue tee-shirt, blue shorts, white knee-socks, white baseball cap and black boots

Sleepwear: red footie pajamas

Swimwear: blue swim trunks

Likes: Going on adventures, partying, wrestling, playing video games, hanging out with his brother (Jake)

Dislikes: Rude people, perverts, people who hurt others, being tricked or deceived

Talent: Sword fighting

Hobbies: Same as likes

Fear: Drowning and Clowns

Relationship: Yes

If Yes With What Kind Of Person: A girl who enjoys life and likes to have fun…

Strengths: Is quite strong

Weakness: Is a little oblivious when it comes to girls

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Finn is a total goofball…he loves going on adventures and throwing the sickest party's with his brother Jake…Finn's parents died when he was a baby so he was adopted by Jake's family…and ever since Finn and Jake have been extremely close…they always are hanging out together whether their going on an adventure, throwing party's or just hanging out playing video games…Finn is quite oblivious when it comes to girls…he's had two girlfriends already and he kind of messed up both relationships…he's hoping that the next girl he dates he doesn't screw things up.

Reason For Entering: To have an awesome experience with his brother and win a million dollars

Strategy To Win: Win all the challenges so he never gets voted off.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on to reveal a huge party in a massive three story tree-house we then see two boys crowd surfing. They notice the camera as there passing by. The blonde is the first to speak.

Finn: Hey Total Drama dudes i'm Finn and this is my brother Jake.

Jake: What's up.

Finn: Now I bet your wondering how where brothers when we don't look a thing alike...well Jake's family adopted me when I was a baby...and we've been real close ever since...were also the coolest guys in school.

Jake: Totally we throw the sickest party's here in our tree-house practically every day...

Random Girl: I love you Finn and Jake.

Random Dude: Yeah you guys rock.

Jake: Thanks man.

Finn: Yeah...so anyways Total Drama if you want fun you gotta pick us.

Jake: Totally...hey who wants to go make an everything burrito?

Everyone: We Do

Jake: Alright

The camera then gets knocked over by one of the party goers and falls out the window.

**Name: Jake Mertens**

Stereotype: The Party-Animal

Race: African-American

Nationality: American

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Waist-length black dread locks

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Height: 5'7'

Weight: 150 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A white tee-shirt with a unbuttoned gold button up shirt covering it with the sleeves rolled up, khaki shorts and sandals.

Sleepwear: Tan boxers

Swimwear: White swim trunks

Likes: on adventures, partying, wrestling, playing video games, hanging out with his brother (Finn)

Dislikes: Exercising, Rude people, party poopers, downers

Talent: Is double jointed

Hobbies: Same as likes

Fear: Vampires

Relationship: No…(All ready in a relationship)

Strengths: Is quite strong and is double jointed

Weakness: Gets distracted easily

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Jake is a total Party Anima…he loves going on adventures and throwing the sickest party's with his brother Finn…Finn's parents died when he was a baby so he was adopted by Jake's family…and ever since Finn and Jake have been extremely close…they always are hanging out together whether their going on an adventure, throwing party's or just hanging out playing video games…Jake gets distracted easily and can sometime totally forget what he's doing…he's currently in a relationship with this beautiful girl named Rain…she's from Korea and she has beautiful long blonde hair and loves rainbows

Reason For Entering: To have an awesome experience with his brother and win a million dollars

Strategy To Win: Win all the challenges so he never gets voted off.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on to reveal a huge party in a massive three story tree-house we then see two boys crowd surfing. They notice the camera as there passing by. The blonde is the first to speak.

Finn: Hey Total Drama dudes i'm Finn and this is my brother Jake.

Jake: What's up.

Finn: Now I bet your wondering how where brothers when we don't look a thing alike...well Jake's family adopted me when I was a baby...and we've been real close ever since...were also the coolest guys in school.

Jake: Totally we throw the sickest party's here in our tree-house practically every day...

Random Girl: I love you Finn and Jake.

Random Dude: Yeah you guys rock.

Jake: Thanks man.

Finn: Yeah...so anyways Total Drama if you want fun you gotta pick us.

Jake: Totally...hey who wants to go make an everything burrito?

Everyone: We Do

Jake: Alright

The camera then gets knocked over by one of the party goers and falls out the window.

**Name: Alison Dilaurentis**

Stereotype: The Queen Bee

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Waist-Length Honey Blonde hair with Ice Blonde streaks

Eye Color: Baby Blue eyes

Height: 5'11'

Weight: 120 lb.

Facial Features: Her head is heart shaped.

Clothes

Everyday: A black strapless corset tank-top, black skinny jeans and black high-heels.

Sleepwear: A black lacy bra and thong

Swimwear: A black bikini

Likes: Winning, watching other's suffer, hanging out with her boyfriend (Nick) and her BFF (Mona), others obeying her, shopping, modeling,

Dislikes: Losing, Womanizers, gross food, sexists, perverts, racists, lazy people, her sister (Courtney)

Talent: Striking fear in others

Hobbies: Winning, Modeling

Fear: Fire

Relationship: No...(Is already in a relationship)

Strengths: Is quite strong despite her size and has a very high I.Q.

Weakness: None known

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Alison and her twin sister Courtney were born and raised in a small suburban town in Tennessee where they are deemed the most beautiful girls in the world…even though they are alike in every way while Courtney is kind and sweet, Alison is heartless and vicious…she relentlessly torments her twin sister…calling her names and telling her she's just a spare Alison and that their parents regret having her. She doesn't get along with her older brother either because he usually takes her sister's side in their fights. Alison is the most popular girl in school…which she runs with an iron fist and with her BFF Mona and her boyfriend Nick by her side she's able to instill fear in all of her peers. Alison is also know for her brilliant mind…she treats life like a chess board…always calculating every move she makes…she always has a back-up plan and a back-up plan for her back-up plan…she always gets whatever she wants and she loves it…Her and her boyfriend Nick are extremely close…there always together and he's quite overprotective of her learning how many enemy's that Alison has made with her harsh and violent personality Nick vowed to protect her no matter what and will beat the shit out of anyone who tries to hurt her…she's also extremely close with her BFF Mona…they've been through allot together which has kept them so close. When she was a little girl Mona was kind of dorky…Alison's sister Courtney and her friends although not on purpose used to exclude her from every activity they did…shockingly Alison felt sympathy for her and invited her to go out with her. Alison took Mona to her favorite salon and gave her the most beautiful make-over ever…Mona was shocked at how beautiful she looked but wasn't to sure if this look was truly her or just the products used on her. Alison then told her that she had this beauty in her all along…it was just waiting to escape…ever since that day Mona and Alison have be inseparable always hanging out together and thinking up new ways to make Courtney's life miserable.

Reason For Entering: On her sixteenth birthday Alison was hanging out with Nick and Mona when she walked into the living room and found her loser sister and her loser friends watching television she learned that they planned on entering the show they were watching which was called Total Drama. She saw the way the contestants played the game and she was disgusted. She knew the best way to win is to play the game like your playing a game of chess...treat the competition like a chess board and your victory is guaranteed. Alison knew she had to sign-up for Total Drama so she could show all of the former losers how its done. She also wanted to make her sister and her firends as miserable as possible so she decided not only to sign-up herself but get Nick and Mona to sign-up as well.

Strategy To Win: Manipulate everyone and eliminate her competition one by one.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a girl sitting on her bed which is light pink. She has a bright smile on her face.

Courtney (with southern accent): Hello Total Drama...i'm Courtney Dilaurentis and i'm very happy to make your acquaintance...I would very much like to be on your show...i think I would make a great competitor because i'm smart, courageous and I love helping others...i volunteer at the local animal shelter every weekend...so I really hope you pick me because...

Another girl walks into the room...she looks exactly like Courtney in every way...same color hair although her's is a little bit brighter, same color eyes although hers are a little more blue, same height and weight although she is a little bit taller and skinner, same heart-shaped head although she has no scar and the same skin color although her's seems to glow. There faces were practically the same to except she had a cold unforgiving smirk on her face that saw right through you so in an instant she knew every secret you had.

Girl (with southern accent): What are you doing loser?

Courtney: Well Alison...before you so rudely interrupted me I was making an audition tape for the new season of Total Drama.

Alison: Ha...do you really think they would pick a loser like you...give me the camera

Courtney (frowning): Alison give it back.

Alison: Shut up...hello Chris Mclean...i'm Alison Dalecrest Courtney's more prettier and popular twin sister...and let me say one thing...you want me on your show...i know how much you like your ratings...and if you pick me they'll sky rocket through the roof...that's all I need to say...here you go sis.

Courtney: Thank you...now as I was saying...

The battery then dies before she can finish.

**Name: Courtney Dilaurentis**

Stereotype: The Black Sheep

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Waist-Length Honey Blonde hair with Ice Blonde streaks

Eye Color: Baby Blue eyes

Height: 5'11'

Weight: 120 lb.

Facial Features: Her head is heart shaped and she has a deep scar on the left side of her forehead.

Clothes

Everyday: A white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, jean shorts and white cowgirl boots.

Sleepwear: A black lacy bra and light pink sleep pants

Swimwear: A light pink bikini

Likes: Video games, writing stories, singing, hanging out with her BFF (Spencer), shopping, modeling,

Dislikes: Losing, Womanizers, gross food, sexists, perverts, racists, lazy people, her sister (Alison)

Talent: Singing

Hobbies: Video Games, Modeling

Fear: Being Buried Alive

Relationship: Yes

If Yes With What Kind Of Person: A guy who will love and protect her no matter what, someone who will enjoy spending time with her and want to stay with her no matter whaty

Strengths: Is quite strong and has a very high I.Q.

Weakness: None known

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Courtney and her twin sister Alison were born and raised in a small suburban town in Tennessee where they are deemed the most beautiful girls in the world…even though they are alike in every way while Courtney is kind and sweet, Alison is heartless and vicious…Alison relentlessly torments her twin sister…calling her names and telling her she's just a spare Alison and that their parents regret having her. Alison doesn't get along with her older brother either because he usually takes Courtney's side in their fights. Courtney is quite grateful to at least have someone in her corner…Alison is the most popular girl in school…which she runs with an iron fist and with her BFF Mona and her boyfriend Nick by her side she's able to instill fear in all of her peers…which infuriates Courtney because she knows how horrible a person Alison truly is but no one but her BFF's Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily believe her because Alison is a master manipulator and has everyone fooled into thinking she's all nice and sweet.

Reason For Entering: On her sixteenth birthday Courtney was watching television with her best friends Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily. While she was flipping through the channels she came across Total Drama. They all thought it would be a fun way to spend their summer away from Alison. That is until they found out that her sister was signing up so she could make them as miserable as possible and that she decided not only to sign-up herself but get Nick and Mona to sign-up as well.

Strategy To Win: Try to make friends with everyone and hopefully not get voted off.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a girl sitting on her bed which is light pink. She has a bright smile on her face.

Courtney (with southern accent): Hello Total Drama...i'm Courtney Dilaurentis and i'm very happy to make your acquaintance...I would very much like to be on your show...i think I would make a great competitor because i'm smart, courageous and I love helping others...i volunteer at the local animal shelter every weekend...so I really hope you pick me because...

Another girl walks into the room...she looks exactly like Courtney in every way...same color hair although her's is a little bit brighter, same color eyes although hers are a little more blue, same height and weight although she is a little bit taller and skinner, same heart-shaped head although she has no scar and the same skin color although her's seems to glow. There faces were practically the same to except she had a cold unforgiving smirk on her face that saw right through you so in an instant she knew every secret you had.

Girl (with southern accent): What are you doing loser?

Courtney: Well Alison...before you so rudely interrupted me I was making an audition tape for the new season of Total Drama.

Alison: Ha...do you really think they would pick a loser like you...give me the camera

Courtney (frowning): Alison give it back.

Alison: Shut up...hello Chris Mclean...i'm Alison Dalecrest Courtney's more prettier and popular twin sister...and let me say one thing...you want me on your show...i know how much you like your ratings...and if you pick me they'll sky rocket through the roof...that's all I need to say...here you go sis.

Courtney: Thank you...now as I was saying...

The battery then dies before she can finish.

**Name: Nick Maxwell**

Stereotype: The Perfect Boyfriend

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: British

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Short brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck

Eye Color: Blue eyes

Height: 6 ft. 2in.

Weight: 135 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A black tee-shirt, grey hoodie, black designer jeans grey sneakers and a black wrist watch

Sleepwear: A grey tee-shirt and black boxers

Swimwear: Purple swim trunks

Likes: Heavy rock and metal music, video games, reading, hanging out with his girlfriend (Alison)

Dislikes: Rude people, seeing Alison cry, anyone who tries to hurt Alison, Courtney and her loser friends and fire

Talent: Tai-kwon-do (Black-belt)

Hobbies: playing video games, listening to music, reading and hanging out with his girlfriend

Fear: Losing Alison

Relationship: No (already in a relationship with Alison)

Strengths: Smart, pretty strong, is fluent in English, French, German, Russian and Japanese

Weakness: His fear of losing Alison, gets annoyed easily.

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Nick grew up in London England to a very rich and privileged family…he's always received straight A's and is very smart. When he turned twelve his parents moved all the way across the world to a small suburban town in Tennessee due to his father's job. Nick was extremely upset because he didn't want to move to America thinking Americans weren't as civilized or as smart as British people…that all changed when he met Alison Dilaurentis…she was perfect and beautiful in every way…he had to have her. After meeting Nick and Alison became extremely close they did everything together and soon they had fallen madly in love. Learning how many enemy's that Alison has made with her harsh and violent personality Nick vowed to protect her no matter what…he began helping her instill fear in all of her peers…he also had a deep hatred for her twins sister Courtney as dose she…Nick is very overprotective of Alison and is usually always by her side.

Reason For Entering: To have a fun experience with his girlfriend

Strategy To Win: Make a strong alliance with people he feels he can trust and do really well in challenges

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a boy sitting on a black leather couch watching a movie as Alison walks into the room and sits down next to him. He puts his arm around Alison and pulls her close. A cough is then heard behind the camera.

Mona: Nick...your audition remember.

Nick (with British accent): Sorry Mona...Hey Total Drama...i'm Nick and I think you remember my special lady.

Alison: (giggles)...Nick stop this is your audition...i already made mine or should I say Courtney made it for me.

Nick: I know...i just want to let everyone know how perfect you are.

Alison: Aww that's soo sweet.

The two then proceed to make-out.

Mona: uh guys...guys...ugh...pick Nick

She then shuts the camera off.

**Name: Mona Vanderwaal**

Stereotype: The Black Widow

Race: Half Hispanic Half Japanese

Nationality: American

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Black hair with chestnut highlights that reaches the middle of her back

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown eyes

Height: 5'4'

Weight: 120 lb.

Clothes8

Everyday: A black off the shoulder sweater, black skinny jeans and black high-heels.

Sleepwear: A black lacy bra and thong

Swimwear: A black bikini

Likes: Winning, watching other's suffer, and her BFF (Alison), others obeying her, shopping, modeling,

Dislikes: Losing, Womanizers, gross food, sexists, perverts, racists, lazy people, her sister (Courtney)

Talent: Striking fear in others

Hobbies: Winning, Modeling

Fear: Insane Asylums

Relationship: No

Strengths: Is quite strong despite her size and has a very high I.Q.

Weakness: None known

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Mona is the ultimate flirt…she can bend anyone to her will with just a smile…she's quite vicious and will do whatever it takes to get here way…Mona and Alison have been friends since childhood…when she was a little girl Mona was kind of dorky…Alison's sister Courtney and her friends although not on purpose used to exclude her from every activity they did…shockingly Alison felt sympathy for her and invited her to go out with her. Alison took Mona to her favorite salon and gave her the most beautiful make-over ever…Mona was shocked at how beautiful she looked but wasn't to sure if this look was truly her or just the products used on her. Alison then told her that she had this beauty in her all along…it was just waiting to escape…ever since that day Mona and Alison have be inseparable always hanging out together and thinking up new ways to make Courtney's life miserable.

Reason For Entering: To win one million dollars duh...

Strategy To Win: Eliminate her competition one by one.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing two girls shopping at the mall...one of them is Alison...the other girl walks right up to the camera. She smirks at the camera.

Mona (with southern accent): Hello Total Drama...my names Mona...and I can assure you that I will win this competition...how you may ask...lets put it this way...i'll do whatever it takes to win...and I will win...mark my words. She then flips her hair behind her back and resumes shopping as the camera shuts off.

**Name: Spencer Hastings**

Stereotype: The Sarcastic Type-A

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: long brown hair which she keeps in a messy bun although some pieces are hanging out

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Height: 5'10'

Weight: 120 lb.

Clothes

Everyday: A white long sleeve shirt, a plaid sweater-vest, a grey business skirt and nurses shoes.

Sleepwear: A turquoise tee-shirt and white sleep pants

Swimwear: A grey one piece

Likes: Reading, studying, research, horror movies, modeling, shopping, receiving straight A's

Dislikes: Losing, Womanizers, gross food, stuck up rich people, sexists, perverts, racists, lazy people, getting anything less then an A

Talent: Writing

Hobbies: Winning, field hockey, shopping

Fear: Absolute Failure

Relationship: Yes

If Yes With What Kind Of Person: Someone who will love her for who she is, someone who's not afraid to stand up for themselves

Strengths: High I.Q.

Weakness: Gets annoyed easily

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Spencer has been in competitions her whole life…first with her older sister Melissa then with her arch rival Alison…Spencer has always been known as Second Place no matter how hard she study's…no matter how hard she practices…she always places second…and its really starting to infuriate her…growing up next door to the Dilaurentis twins Spencer and Alison became instant rivals as they both excel in school work and they both are star field hockey players although when Hollis elite college team announced for the first time they were accepting a high school student to join their team Spencer immediately tried out only to be beaten once again by Alison…

Reason For Entering: To win one million dollars and crush Alison once and for all.

Strategy To Win: Eliminate her competition one by one.

Audition Tape: The camera shows a girl sitting on the porch of a very luxurious house reading a book. She then notices the camera and gives it an annoyed look.

Spencer (with southern accent): Melissa I already told you I don't want to audition for that filth...

Melissa (with southern accent): Come on Spence it will be fun...and you need to get out more and experience life.

Spencer: Why would I want to do that when everything in life sucks.

Melissa: Come on...it isn't that bad.

Spencer: Uh yeah...it is...look all I want is to stay home and study for my early college entry exams okay...some of us actually care about our future.

Melissa: Are you saying I don't care about mine...?

Spencer: You dropped out of business school to study fashion...way to go sis your a genius.

Melissa: What's your problem?

Spencer: Right now you not leaving me alone.

Melissa: You do know Alison is going to be on this show right...this could be your big chance to finally beat her at something.

Spencer perked up a little after hearing this.

Spencer: She is really?

Melissa: Yep, her, Mona, Nick, Courtney and even that guy Toby from your English class.

Spencer: The one who's always staring at me?

Melissa: That's the one

Spencer: Well if there all competing...then count me in...i'll show them not to mess with Spencer Hastings.

Melissa: That's the spirit.

She then shuts the camera off.

**Name: Toby Cavanaugh**

Stereotype: The Hopeless Romantic

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color/Length: Short shaggy brown hair

Eye Color: Blue eyes

Height: 6'1'

Weight: 145 lb.

Facial Features: A scrunched up face and a small pointy nose

Clothes

Everyday: A black tee-shirt, grey jacket, jeans and white sneakers

Sleepwear: grey boxers

Swimwear: white swim trunks

Likes: Spencer, watching Spencer, following Spencer, dreaming of dating Spencer

Dislikes: Spencer never noticing him

Talent: Getting injured

Hobbies: building things, reading

Fear: Clowns and Spiders

Relationship: Yes

If Yes With What Kind Of Person: SPENCER!

Strengths: Is quite strong and smart

Weakness: Is incredibly accident prone

Allergies: None

Medical Condition: No

Bio: Toby is complete Hopeless Romantic...he's in love with Spencer Hastings...the only problem...she doesn't even know he exists...he follows her every where hoping that she'll eventually notice him but so far she hasn't...he's also completely accident prone...he's always getting injured in a very painful and humiliating way.

Reason For Entering: SPENCER!

Strategy To Win: Team up with Spencer and win.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on showing a boy sitting in his room adjusting the camera on its tri-pod. After finally getting the camera adjusted he smiles.

Toby (with southern accent): Hello Total Drama i'm Toby and I really want to be on your new season...the main reason is you see there's this girl who I go to school with and I have a major crush on her and she's also auditioning and well...i'm not so good when it comes to talking to girls...so I was hoping that if I got on your show maybe I could get to know her better and maybe finally work up the nerve to ask her out...well let me know what you think...

He then shuts the camera off.

"Well weren't those interesting"? Chris asks.

"Ehh...betta then the losers we've had so far but still not impressive" Chef says unimpressed, "And if princey, The Redd one or the bitch twin insult my cooking i'll smack em so hard they'll end up in next week".

"Sure Chef...anyway tune in for our brand new season on our brand new island...right here on TOTAL DRAMA REBORN!

**Well here we go my new Total Drama fan-fic...i must say i'm very happy with the contestants...i made them all up however each one of them is based on a character from a book, TV show or video game...i hope you enjoyed the audition tapes...tell me what you think of the cast and who your favorite and least favorite is by leaving a review...have a nice day bye :)**


	2. Episode 1 Let The Pain Begin Part 1

The camera fades in on a new island...the island is lush and tropical with tall snowy mountains in the distant, a lush forest surrounding it and tons of lilacs and lily's everywhere...the island also features a beautiful beach next to a crystal clear body of water and on top of that is a rundown dock desperately in need of repairs...standing on top of that dock is none other then devil incarnate himself...Chris Mclean...he turns to the camera flashing his signature smile.

"Welcome to season seven of Total Drama folks...this season we've got sixteen new vict...err contestants ready to compete for one million dollars here at beautiful Kanalaowha island...it gets its name because not only is it one of the most beautiful islands on the earth...its also one of the deadliest...**(laughs evilly)**...so don't change that channel cause all the pain begins right here on TOTAL DRAMA REBORN!" Chris said doing the intro

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes up and over The waterfall and into the water where Courtney is seen in a canoe with Kyle. They are both staring into each others eyes when the canoe gets flipped over and they go in the water...we then see Alison and Nick surface smiling evilly they then proceed to make-out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the top of the mountains where Finn and Jake are having a snowboarding race only for Finn to get distracted and crash into Carrie who was admiring snow for the first time. Jake winces as he watches the collision and runs over to help.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms in on the cabins as Spencer is watching her opponents carefully to study their behavior patterns so she can best know how to eliminate them...what she doesn't notice is Toby coming up behind her with a bouquet of flowers...she gets up to leave and accidentally knocks over a beehive which angers all of the bees and they take their rage out on Toby who runs away screaming.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to The Dock of Shame where Billy is chasing the light from a flashlight that Mandy is shining on the dock...she then shines the light on Mona who is trying to seduce an intern so he'll help her cheat in the challenge. However before she can finish Billy runs into her plowing her down trying to catch the light while Mandy laughs crueley.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to a stage where Redd is performing a cheer-leading routine only to have Eric throw a muffin at her head...she then proceeds to grab a stage light and beat him mercilessly with it as he screams in pain and begins flailing his arms all around like a nut-job.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Alice is seen writing in her diary as Wilfred sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Chef appears with the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo the appears and the camera fades out.

The camera fades back in on Chris as he is getting ready to announce the contestants.

"And here they come now...oh and just in case your wondering...instead of having a boat drop them off we thought it would be more fun to have Chef push them out of a helicopter" Chris announced as the helicopter appeared above him with the doors opening and two girls being shoved out. They were twins, they are both Caucasian, tall and thin, they both have blue eyes and waist-length honey-blonde hair with ice-blonde streaks. They both also have heart-shaped heads while one of them has a scar on the left side of her forehead. The first twin is wearing a black strapless corset top, black skinny jeans and black high-heels while the second twin is wearing a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with jean-shorts and white cowgirl boots. She is also the one with the scar. They both land on the dock with a loud thud with the first twin landing on her sister so the impact wasn't so bad.

"Alison, Courtney...welcome" Chris said greeting them.

"Thank you Chris...i can assure you I am going to win this piece of shit you call a competition" Alison said in the most sweetest tone as she got off of her sister. Courtney stood up next and glared daggers at her sister.

"Did you really have to land on top of me"? She asked livid.

"Oh get over it" Alison said annoyed.

Courtney just huffed and walked down the dock trying to stay as far away from her sister as possible.

"Okay lets meet our next contestant...here's Redd" Chris announced as Chef was about to push another girl out but she was putting up a fight.

"Oh no...YOU ARE NOT THROWING ME OUT OF A HELICOPTER!" Redd screamed as Chef kicked her out the door. She did a flip in the air and landed on her feet. She then turned to Chef and yelled some very tasteful language at him. She then turned and faced Chris and Alison.

"What"? She asked annoyed.

"Nothing" They said a little afraid of her.

"Good" She said menacingly as she stood by Alison. Redd is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has lime-green eyes, short black hair cut into a Japanese bob and she is wearing a black cheer-leading uniform with gold trim and red hearts plus black knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Okay lets meet Wilfred" Chris said as a boy appeared at the door of the helicopter.

"Cool...i get to jump out of a helicopter...this is going to be fun" he said excited as he jumped out and landed on his feet like Redd. Wilfred is Caucasian, tall and thin, he has short shaggy blonde hair, deep blue eyes that you want to swim in, a dazzling smile and he is wearing a grey tee-shit, a green jacket with a tan wool collar, designer jeans and expensive sneakers. Both Courtney and Redd stare at him longingly while Alison just scoffs and turns her head.

"Wow Wilfred...you seem pretty excited to be here" Chris says surprised.

"Totally...i can't wait to begin" Wilfred exclaims.

"Wow...finally some enthusiasm...i like you" Chris says smiling.

"Thanks" Wilfred says as he walks down the dock and stands by Courtney who turns to him confused.

"Um...your actually happy to be competing on a show that tortures teenagers physically and mentally"? She asks him.

"Surprisingly...yeah...my parents are way overprotective...so I don't get to do this sort of thing usually...i literally had to beg them to let me compete" Wilfred answers.

"Oh...that sucks" Courtney responds.

"You have no idea" Wilfred responds noticing one of his bodyguards hiding in the bushes.

"Well anyways...my names Courtney" Courtney says holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Wilfred responds shaking it.

"Okay...lets meet Eric and Kyle" Chris says as two bickering boys are thrown out of the door. They are both Caucasian and have brown eyes. The first one is short and really fat with short messy brown hair that he keeps covered with a blue and yellow beanie. He is wearing a blue tee-shirt which is covered by a red jacket, worn out jeans, yellow gloves and sneakers. While the second one is tall and scrawny and has short frizzy red hair that he keeps covered by a green and black beanie and he is wearing a orange sweater with a black unzipped vest, black jeans and black sneakers. They both hit the dock with a loud thud as the other contestants wince at their pain. The scrawny one gets up first and introduces himself.

"Hi my names Kyle...and its very nice to meet you" Kyle says shaking everyone's hand. The fat one who was having a hard time getting up finally gets on his feet and glares at his competition.

"All right hippies listen up...i'm this seasons winnah...so y'll bettah Respect. Mah. Authoritah." He says in a threatening tone.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO...DO YOU NO WHO I AM!...I"M QUEEN REDD!" Redd screeched in his face.

"Don't care...now why don't you go make yourself useful woman and make me a sandwich" Eric says rudley.

"Now wait a minuet that's..." Wilfred was about to say before Redd tackled Eric and began beating the shit out of him.

"Yeah kick his ass" Kyle cheered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID JEW" Eric yelled as the other contestants gasped in horror.

"MAKE ME FAT-ASS" Kyle retorted as another girl was thrown out of the helicopter.

"Alice everyone" Chris said introducing her as she plummeted towards the dock. She is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has waist-length jet-black hair, blue-green eyes which turn pure green when she's angry and she is waering a white off the shoulder tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black mini-skirt, black high-heeled knee-high rocker boots, black and white striped tights, a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. As she's about to hit the dock Wilfred dives under her and catches her in his arms.

"What the hell was with throwing me out of a helicopter" She asks clearly upset.

"I thought it would be funny" Chris answers as she kicks him in the shin.

"Ow...that was so uncalled for" Chris says as Alice goes and stands by Courtney as Wilfred follows. She then turns to him.

"Hey i'm Alice...thank you for saving me" Alice says holding out her hand.

"I'm Wilfred and I couldn't let a lady as beautiful as you get hurt" He said kissing her hand causing her to blush.

**Confessionals (its the outhouse)**

**Alice: **He seems really nice...**(blushes)**...i'm not into him or anything...i-i barley know him.

***static***

**Wilfred: **There's something mysterious about Alice...she's different from the girls I usually meet...i'd like to get to know her more

***static***

**Alison: **Aww it looks like we've got love birds already...its going to be so much fun to turn them against each other as I eliminate them both...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

The next contestant shoved out of the helicopter was another boy. He is Caucasian, tall and thin, he has short brown hair, beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in and he is wearing a black tee-shirt, grey hoodie, black jeans and sneakers. He lands on his feet as he hits the dock.

"Nick hows it going"? Chris asks him.

"Fine...i guess" Nick says shrugging his shoulders.

"Nick" Alison says running up to him.

"Ali" Nick says picking her up in his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Oh great he's here" Courtney says annoyed.

"Who is he"? Alice asks.

"My sisters boyfriend...ughh he's such a jerk just like her" Courtney replies.

"He can't be all that bad" Alice says.

"Trust me he is...and so is she...so watch out for both of them" Courtney warns her.

"Spreading lies about us again Courtney"? Nick asks raising an eyebrow as him and Alison walk over.

"The only liars around here are you too" Courtney says defending herself.

"Don't listen to her she's just mad that I asked out her sister and not her" Nick said to everyone else.

"As if I would want to date a shallow jerk like you" Courtney spat.

"Whatever you got to tell yourself so you can sleep at night" Nick said.

"Ughh" Courtney groaned and went further down the dock to sulk as the next girl got pushed out. She is half Hispanic half Japanese, she is average height and thin, she has black hair with chestnut highlights that reaches the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes and she is wearing a black off the shoulder sweater, black skinny jeans and black high-heels. She like Redd also did a flip and landed on her feet.

"Mona welcome to the show" Chris said greeting her.

"Thank you Chris...i'm very excited to be here" Mona says walking down the dock. She then spots Alison.

"Ali" Mona says holding out her arms for a hug.

"Mo-mo" Alison exclaims running up to hug her best friend. The two then proceed to give each other air kisses as they walk over to Nick.

"Hey Mona...glad to see you made it" Nick greets her.

"Hey Nick... glad to see you made it too" Mona says giving him a hug.

"Oh come on she's here too" Courtney complains.

"Hi Courtney" Mona says smiling deviously as she waves at her.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **Did Chris just decide to invite everyone who hates me.

***static***

**Chris: **Maybe...Maybe not

**End Confessionals**

The next two contestants were thrown out next. The boy landed face first on the dock while the girl landed on her feet on top of him. Everybody else winced at his pain. The boy is Caucasian, short and scrawny, he has short messy orange hair and brown eyes and he is wearing a blue and white striped tee-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a red baseball hat. While the girl is Caucasian, petite and thin, she has shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that can see right through your very soul, she is wearing a black tee-shirt with a dead flower on it, a pink hoodie, black jean-shorts a black headband and black rocker boots, she also has a lip piercing.

"Billy, Mandy welcome to the show" Chris said greeting them.

"Eat shit Mclean" Mandy said kicking him in his other shin as she went and stood next to Alice.

"Ow...what the hell is with you brats...its not kick the host day" Chris said in pain.

"That was for throwing me out of a helicopter" Mandy growled.

"Aww look Alice...you finally found a friend as freakishly repulsive as you are" Redd said rudley.

"Shut the hell up Redd" Alice said as Mandy glared daggers at Redd.

"OH HELL NO...YOU DID NOT JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU ORPHANED BURN VICTIM!" Redd screeched.

"Shut up...don't you dare mention it" Alice said as tears started to form in her eyes...she fought her hardest to make them go away.

"Aww are you gonna cry...like the night your family burned to death...because you were to selfish to save them" Redd taunted.

"I WAS EIGHT...I COULDN'T HAVE SAVED THEM EVEN IF I TRIED" Alice screamed through tears.

"That's because your a loser and a coward...wahh...wahh my family burned to death...wahh" Redd taunted as Alice ran crying towards the campground as Redd laughed hysterically, "HAHA!...that was awesome am I right".

"What's the matter with you...you made her cry"? Wilfred asked clearly upset.

"Well she deserved it for being a freak...i mean she has like no friends and she never goes anywhere and she's always depressed...that spells freak" Redd said coldly.

"Now I would never threaten a lady but seeing as you are no lady but a monster...let me say this if we are on the same team pack your bags because you will be leaving" Wilfred threatened as he ran after Alice.

"Hey asshole...get back her and grovel for my forgiveness" Redd called after him.

"I like to growl...ROARRRR" Billy said with a stupid grin on his face as he woke up from being knocked out.

"Oh god" Redd said annoyed as she face-palmed.

Wilfred found Alice sitting by the bonfire pit crying. So he went up to try and comfort her.

"Hey you look like you need a shoulder to cry on" He said sitting net to her.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me...but I jut want to be alone" Alice said.

"Would it make you feel any better if I promise that first chance we get we'll vote Redd off"? Wilfred asked.

Alice smiled a little and stared into his blue eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me...you don't even know me"? she asked.

"Because...i think your a really nice person and no one deserves to be attacked like that" Wilfred replied.

"Thanks" Alice said wiping away her tears

"Your welcome" Wilfred said smiling.

"We probably should get back" Alice said annoyed.

"Or we could wait here and get to know each other" Wilfred said as she stood up only to sit back down.

"I'd like that" Alice replied.

**Confessionals**

**Alice: **Okay...Wilfred seems really nice...the way he came to see if I was alright was just soo sweet...normally guys would ignore me and pretend I don't exist...but he's...different...**(blushes)**

***static***

**Wilfred: **So far i'm really liking Alice...she's just so different then everyone else and after hearing what she's gone through and seeing the bravery in her to stand up to Redd like that...she's just amazing...not to mention incredibly beautiful...**(realizes what he just said)**...I meant that as a compliment...how could I be interested in someone I just met..**(blushes)**

***static***

**Redd: **I can't believe that sexy jerk insulted Queen Redd...he shall pay for his insolence...Mclean OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

***static***

**(Nick and Alison appear** **in the confessional together with Alison sitting on Nick's lap)**

**Alison: **Redd is a ticking time bomb of destruction and rage and Eric is basically a fat spoiled douche-bag...with just the right push they'll both explode all over each other and chaos will ensure.

**Nick: **I love it when you plan evil schemes...it really tuns me on

**Alison (smiling): **Oh stop it

**(The two of them proceed to make out)**

**End Confessionals**

Back at the dock Chris was announcing the next contestant.

"Say hi to Toby" Chris said as a boy was thrown out next. He is Caucasian, tall, thin and muscular, he has shaggy brown hair, pale blue eyes and he also has a very small and pointy nose and a rather scrunched up face. He is wearing a black tee-shirt, grey jacket, jeans and white sneakers.

"Toby welcome to the show" Chris greeted him.

"Thanks...is Spencer here yet"? Toby asked.

"Speaking of Spencer...here she comes now" Chris said as girl was thrown out next. She is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has long brown hair which she keeps in a messy bun although some pieces are hanging out, she has brown eyes and she is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a plaid sweater-vest, a grey business skirt and nurses shoes. She lands on top of Toby crushing him as he tries to catch her. Everyone else winces at his pain.

"Ughh Mclean this is not how you treat a lady" Spencer complains annoyed.

"I know...but I wasn't treating a lady...i was treating you" Chris says rudely as Spencer glares daggers at him. She then faces her fellow competitors and smiles.

"Good day fellow competitors...i can't wait to compete with each and everyone of you" Spencer says in a respectful tone.

"That's nice...too bad your going to come in second place like always" Alison says rudely.

"Alison...i thought I smelled your filth as when I landed on the dock but I thought maybe it was low-tide...guess I was wrong" Spencer growled.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Alison taunted admiring her manicure.

"How dare you" Spencer spat.

"Remember our eighth grade spelling bee...you spelled easy wrong" Alison said.

"Well...you were pressuring me" Spencer retaliated.

"Oh Spencer...Spencer...Spencer second place as always...which you know is the first loser" Alison said bitterly as she walked back over to Nick.

Spencer just growled angrily and went and stood next to Courtney who put her arm around her.

"I know just how you feel" Courtney said.

"It seems your the only one who dose...boy am I glad your here...i'd probably go crazy if it was just me against Alison" Spencer said.

"Tell me about it...and to make things worse she's got Nick and Mona with her" Courtney complained.

"Great...this will be fun" Spencer said sarcastically

"Tell me about it" Courtney said again as another girl was preparing to jump next. She is Caucasian, short and thin, she has waist-length reddish-blonde hair, green eyes, freckles and she is wearing a white sweater, a baby blue skirt that reaches her ankles, sneakers and a necklace with a cross on it.

"WHOO-HOO...THIS THE MOST EXTREME THING I'VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE!" She screamed excited as she jumped out and landed on top of Toby who was just starting to get up.

"I'm okay" Toby said as everyone winced at him getting hurt again.

"Carrie...way to make an entrance" Chris said congratulating her as she stood up.

"Thanks...growing up with a priest for a mother...i don't get to do fun things like this ever...so i'm going to make every second of my time here last a life time" Carrie said.

"Finally a contestant who looks forward to my amazing ideas...almost brings a tear to my eye" Chris says wiping an imaginary tear away.

"Thanks" Carrie says as she goes and stand next to Mandy who looks annoyed by her.

"Okay lets meet the last two contestants" Chris says.

"Hey...only fourteen of us have arrived...shouldn't there be four more"? Kyle asked raising his hand.

"Yeah about that...it seems Calvin and Fillia went missing so I had to disqualify them from the competition" Chris said.

"But didn't you even try to look for them"? Spencer asked concerned as Toby finally got up and stood next to her staring at her longingly which she did not notice.

"There not my responsibilities...and i'm sure wherever they are they feel really bad about missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime to meet the one and only me" Chris said as Spencer, Kyle and Courtney all glared at him.

"Oh yeah I bet they feel really bad about missing out on this chance of a lifetime opportunity" Alison said evilly as she grabbed Nick's hand and smiled staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

_**(In a abandoned factory somewhere far far away)**_

_**A boy and girl are shown tied up on a conveyer belt heading to a furnace.**_

"_**HELP!" They both scream although no one can hear them.**_

_**(Back to the island)**_

"Yeah I bet there defiantly feeling sorry about missing out on this" Nick said evilly.

"Totally sorry" Mona said also evilly as everyone stared at them confused.

"Okay...now that things are awkward lets meet Finn and Jake who are the most awkward people you'll ever meet" Chris announced as two boys were thrown out next. The first one is Caucasian, tall and thin, has short messy blonde hair covered by a white baseball cap, blue eyes and he is wearing a blue tee-shirt, blue shorts, white socks, black boots and a green backpack while the second one is African-American, has brown eyes, waist-length black dread-locks and is wearing a white tee-shirt with a unbuttoned gold button up shirt covering it with the sleeves rolled up, khaki shorts and sandals. They both land on the dock with a loud thud but stand up right away covered in bruises.

"AWW YEAH SICK!" The Finn says high-fiving his brother.

"TOTALLY" Jake says high-fiving Finn back.

"Okay losers follow me to the bonfire pit and i'll explain the rules to you and split you into teams" Chris says as they follow him to the bonfire pit.

**The Bonfire Pit**

The bonfire pit was really beautiful this season...there were eight stumps for the contestants to sit on plus a row of bleachers so the winning team could watch the losers eliminate someone. There was also bushes and bushes of Lily's, Lilacs and Cherry Blossoms. Once all the contestants were seated Chris explained the rules.

"Okay...now here is how things are going to work...for the next ten weeks you are going to stay here at this run-down campground. Everyone here around you are your competitors, the may also be your friends, your enemies and maybe a significant other. Now the rules of the game. Everyday you will compete in challenges. The winners of the challenges will not only have the joy of wining but they'll also get to stay in are new deluxe spa hotel. While the losers will come back here to the Bonfire Pit where you will vote one of your fellow teammates off the show. The eliminated camper will then experience are new painful elimination system and you can not come back EVER!" Chris explained.

"What are those bleachers for" Courtney asked curious.

"There for the winning team so they can watch the losers vote someone off" Chris explained, "Now to split you into teams...if I call you name please stand to my left...

Alison

Courtney

Nick

Spencer

Mona

Toby

Kyle

and Eric...you guys will be know as The Black Widows" Chris said as a icon appeared above them with a black widow spider in the center and a black outline.

"Oh come on do I really have to be stuck with fat-ass" Kyle complained.

"Stop talking you stupid disgusting jew" Eric said when Courtney walked up to him and slapped across the face knocking him out cold.

"Hey thanks for that" Kyle said.

"Anytime" Courtney said smiling as Kyle began blushing.

**Confessionals**

**Kyle: **It sucks that i'm stuck with fat-ass on my team but at least i've got someone as nice as Courtney...**(blushes)**...although I don't trust her sister at all.

***static***

**Spencer: **Really Chris...did you have to put me on the same team as Alison...ughh

***static***

**Courtney: **Great...Me, Ali, Nick and Mona are all on the same team...can this get any worse...oh well at least I have Spencer on my team or I would lose it...and Kyle seems really nice and kind of cute...**(blushes)**

***static***

**Eric: **These Mother-**BLEEP** will Respect. Mah. Authoritah.

**End Confessionals**

"So that means the rest of you...

Wilfred

Alice

Mandy

Finn

Jake

Carrie

Billy

and Redd...you will now be known as The Destroying Angels" Chris announced as an icon appeared above them with destroying angel mushroom in the center and a white outline.

**Confessionals**

**Alice: **Great i'm stuck on a team with Redd...could this get any worse...**(sighs)**...at least Wilfred's on my team...and Mandy seems pretty cool so this may not be all that bad

***static***

**Wilfred: **Yes me and Alice are on the same team...i really want to get to know her more and with us being on the same team that can become a reality

***static***

**Redd: **Great i've got the jerk-wad, the gothy twins, the priest's daughter, the party dudes and a total moron...oh well i've dealt with bigger idiots on my cheer squad which I am the captain...notice I didn't say proud captain...Catherine when I get back your little issue better be gone or so help me I will...**(camera feed cuts out)**

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now who's ready to begin the first challenge"? Chris asked.

"Already...but we just got here" Alison complained.

"Yep...more reason to begin the pain now" Chris said laughing evilly.

"Great" Mandy said sarcastically.

"Oh come on its our first challenge how bad can it be"? Finn asked.

"Yeah"? Jake also asked.

The scene changes to all the contestants on top of the snowy mountain.

"Aww shit" Finn and Jake say together.

**Teams still standing**

**The Black Widows: Alison, Courtney, Eric, Kyle, Mona, Nick, Spencer & Toby**

**The Destroying Angels: Alice, Billy, Carrie, Finn, Jake, Mandy, Redd & Wilfred**

**Eliminated: Calvin (DQ'ed), & Fillia (DQ'ed)**

**Well there you go episode one part one I hope you enjoyed it...tell me what you think by leaving a review...and if you wondering about Calvin and Fillia there not coming back...i realized eighteen contestants was a little too much and I didn't just want to delete them so I decided to eliminate them in a "unique" way...LOL...well have a nice day bye : **


	3. Episode 1 Let The Pain Begin Part 2

The camera fades in as the contestants plus Chris and Chef are standing on top of the cold snowy mountains…

"Why the *BLEEP* are we up here freezing our asses off" Kyle asked as Alison began shivering. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Thanks" she replied.

"No problem" He said as they began making out to which Courtney groaned.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **God those two seriously are making me sick…its so not fair that there both here together…just to make my life miserable

***static***

**(Nick and Alison are seen in the confessional together with her sitting on his lap)**

**Alison: **First chance we get Crudney is so gone

**Nick: **Absolutely  
**(They both begin making out)**

**End Confessionals**

"Here is how this challenge will work…were going to have a traditional paintball fight…the only difference is that these paintballs are loaded with enough tranquilizers to bring down an elephant" Chris explained.

"And how is that safe…and also if were having a paintball fight why the hell are atop this frigid mountain top"? Spencer asked annoyed.

"Aww you afraid your gonna get second again Spencer…like always" Alison said smirking as Spencer's blood boiled.

**Confessionals**

**Spencer: **Ughh…that is it…I'm crushing her once and for all

***static***

**Toby: **Spencer is so cute when she's mad…**(sighs)**

**End Confessionals**

"To answer your annoying questions Spencer…no it is not safe but that will make all the more enjoyable for Chef and me…and second were up here because the snow will make this challenge so much harder…The Black Widow's get black paint while The Destroying Angel's get white paint…NOW GO!" Chris yelled as they all ran in different directions

The Destroying Angels were running through a very wood's part of the mountain when Redd started complaining .

"Ughh…this walk is so tiring…slaves carry me" Redd said clapping her hands.

"You have got to be kidding me…"Mandy said.

"Did I stutter…slaves carry me…NOW!" Redd ordered as Wilfred stared at her in disbelief while Alice and Mandy were giving her death glares.

**Confessionals**

**Wilfred: **Wow…being royalty I have servants who because of their job do whatever I tell them too…I hope I don't order them around like that though

***static***

**Alice: **Redd is the most horrid human being on the face of this earth…ughh I hater her

***static***

**Mandy: **Oh god…I can not stand Redd…first chance I get I'm destroying her

***static***

**Redd: **These imbeciles are completely incompetent…just like my cheer squad back home…I mean Dianna practically dose nothing ever…she is so useless…I mean its like talking to a dead person, Camilla always has to challenge my authority…every idea I have she has to try and find flaws in it so I usually punch her *BLEEP*-ing lights out and don't even get me started on Catherine…all she dose is whine and complain like if she gets her period or how she has to go home and feed her baby…like its my fault she decided to get knocked up at sixteen…or that her baby's deadbeat father wants nothing to do with his kid…god she is such a useless slut…what was my point again…I don't remember

**End Confessionals**

"Were not going to carry you Redd" Alice said.

"Shut up nut job…either all of you carry me or its OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!...you will obey your queen!" Redd barked.

"Yeah you are no queen and we are not doing what you tell us to do" Wilfred replied.

"I am so your queen…you doofus carry me" Redd yelled at Billy who happily skipped over to her.

"Okie dokie" Billy said trying to pick her up.

"BILLY…GET OVER HERE NOW!" Mandy yelled in a menacing tone.

"Y-yes Mandy" Billy said terrified as he dropped Redd on her ass and ran over to Mandy.

Redd was livid…

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Let's just ditch her" Mandy said as everyone else agreed and walked off.

"OFF WITH ALL THERE HEADS RIGHT NOW!" Redd yelled.

**Confessionals**

**Mandy: **Redd is *BLEEP*-ing finished…and that's a promise…and trust me I always keep my promises

***static***

**Redd: **How dare they disrespect the great Queen Redd…Mclean OFF WITH THERE HEADS!

***static***

**(Finn and Jake are in the confessional together)**

**Jake: **Man what insane asylum did Redd escape from

**Finn: **I don't know man…but where ever it was she needs to go back…like now.

***static***

**Carrie: **OH MY GOSH!...i'm actually in the Total Drama Confessionals…EEEEEEEEE!

**End Confessionals**

The Black Widows were having a strategy huddle. Spencer had a plan.

"Okay I have a plan to ensure our victory…" Spencer began before Alison cut her off.

"Yeah one that will earn us second place…right Spence"? Alison asked as Spencer gave her a death glare.

"I want to hear Spencer's idea" Courtney said.

"Me too" Toby replied.

"Me three" Kyle said.

"Fine…if you all okay with sending her home when we lose" Alison said. Kyle was the only one to agree.

"Okay so as I was saying…if we use the snow to our advantage our victory will be ensured" Spencer said.

"Fine…let's go already I want to win" Alison complained.

**Confessionals**

**Alison: **I can't believe I'm saying this but…she actually had a good idea

***static***

**Spencer: **I am so sick of Alison criticizing me…she needs to go real soon…

**End Confessionals**

The two teams put their plan into action and began trekking through the woods…Redd decided she would just wait for her team to come to their senses and carry her like the queen she is. Billy is randomly running around and laughing his head off like a total idiot when he slammed into a tree and accidently shot himself.

"And Billy accidently shoots himself making him the first person out of this challenge" Chris announces over the intercom.

"You have got to be kidding me" Mandy says with a scowl.

**Confessionals**

**Mandy: **Billy is a total *BLEEP*-ing moron…I mean sure he's my loyal minion but still…I think if I'm going to win which I am…I need to cut him loose

***static***

**Billy: **I LIKE PIE!

**End Confessionals**

Alison and Nick decided to go together. They were walking through the woods when Nick pushed Alison into a bush, he then got on top of her and the two began making out.

**Confessionals**

**Alison: **It may seem like me and Nick are distracted but trust me…were here to win and besides its only the first challenge…you don't' start making the big game changing moves until there's been at least a few eliminations…besides I'm a master at paintball…I crush Nick and Mona Everytime we play

***static***

**Nick: **I'm actually quite grateful that Ali is on my team…cause if she wasn't she already would have gotten me out…she's amazing at this game…she's amazing period.

**End Confessionals**

Courtney, Spencer, Toby and Kyle all decided to work together for the challenge, Mona decided to follow them so she wouldn't get stuck with Eric…also Alison wanted her to keep an eye on them.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **Ughh its bad enough that I have to compete with them…but do they have to follow me everywhere I go…goddamn it

***static***

**Mona: **Courtney, Spencer and the rest of them are making me sick…me, Ali and Nick have got to get rid of them…the only problem is that were only three people…but that won't be a problem for long…trust me

**End Confessionals**

Mona was observing how Kyle behaved…she studied every movement he made so she could properly report her findings to Alison…she watched as he and Courtney had a discussion.

"So you like video games too…what kinds"? Kyle asked.

"Well I've been playing Skyrim non-stop lately…I just can't stop playing it" Courtney replied moving a long strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Really I love that game too…I play it non-stop…my mom actually has to come in and tell me to stop playing I play it so much" Kyle said as Courtney giggled. Mona just groaned after overhearing there horrid attempt at flirting with each other.

**Confessionals**

**Mona: **Ughh…gross loser love

**End Confessionals**

Eric was trudging through the snow complaining to himself.

"Stupid snow getting in mah way…its really startin to piss me the *BLEEP* OFF!" Eric yelled. Then as he was continuing his rant he noticed Redd standing by a tree…he got an awesome idea…he crept up behind her and readied his gun…however he wasn't the most stealthy person as she heard him coming as he tried to do a somersault and got stuck on his back.  
"AWW SHIT!" He yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON QUEEN REDD!...YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INNCOLENCE…MCLEAN OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Redd barked her orders.

"Redd stop telling me to behead people…its creeping me out okay" Chris said over the intercom.

"HOW DARE YOU…OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Redd yelled pointing at the intercom.

**Confessionals**

**Chris: **Yeah maybe it wasn't such a good Idea to chose Redd for the show…oh well live and learn right  
***static***

**Redd: **God everyone here is useless…I feel like I'm still stuck with my cheer squad…ughh or my ex-boyfriend Phillip now he was completely useless…all he did was try to study for school exams and try to pick out the best colleges because life is short and blah, blah, blah…he should have been worshiping me and tending to my every whim…ughh some people are just no help what so ever!

***static***

**Eric: *BLEEP*!**

**End Confessionals**

Eric finally was able to sit up…he then readied his gun again and aimed at Redd…she saw this though and shot at him…he shot back and they both got hit simultaneously…before they passed out both of them were heard screaming.

"*BLEEP*!" Eric yelled as he passed out.

"IT'S IN MY HAIR…IT'S IN MY HAIR…OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Redd yelled before she passed out.

"Attention Eric and Redd have taken each other out…Black Widow's are up one point…Destroying Angel's you have some catching up to do…

**Confessionals**

**Mandy: **Now that the useless morons are out of the challenge…we can win

**End Confessionals**

"God this sucks" Alice complained.

"Tell me about it" Mandy agreed, "So how dose someone as cool as you know someone as psychotic as her" Mandy said talking about Redd.

"I go to school with her" Alice replied.

"But your American and she's British" Wilfred said.

Well…you probably heard it when Redd mentioned that I'm an orphan…you see my parents and my older sister all died in a fire when I was eight…and so after that I had to go live with my aunt and uncle in England…and that's how I met Redd…she literally makes sure that every day she's going out of her way to make my life even more miserable…she torments me for losing my family…telling me its all my fault…sometimes I actually think she's right" Alice said.

"Oh my god…i-i-i-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-so-o-o-r-r-r-r-y" Mandy said after a while.

"You don't apologize much do you" Alice said smiling.

"You could tell" Mandy replied.

"Alice I had no idea she was that horrible to you" Wilfred said giving her a hug which surprised her…but she soon found herself hugging him back.

**Confessionals**

**Alice: **Wilfred and Mandy are really great friends…I'm so happy that I got to meet them…besides winning a million dollars they are the only things that make this place tolerable

***static***

**Wilfred: **Alice completely amazes me…she's gone through so much and yet she keeps fighting…she doesn't let fear break her down…she's just so strong…I really want to get to know her more

***static***

**Mandy: **I never ever feel sympathy…not even for my stupid boyfriend…but Alice is different…there's something about her that I like…she's really cool

**End Confessionals**

As the three of them were hiding Alison and Nick snuck up behind them…they shot at Alice. Wilfred noticed the shot and jumped in front of Alice getting hit.

"Wilfred you took the shot for me"? Alice said shocked.

"Of course" Wilfred said passing out.

Alison then shot Alice causing her to pass out and land on top of Wilfred.

Mandy jumped out of the way and shot back aiming at Alison.

"Ali" Nick yelled jumping in front of her getting shot instead and passing out.

"Nick" Alison yelled as Mandy shot again and got Alison this time. She passed out in Nick's arms.

"Attention Alice, Wilfred, Alison and Nick have been shot" Chris announced over the intercom as Spencer smirked.

**Confessionals**

**Spencer: **Ha who's second place now Ali

**End Confessionals**

Courtney, Kyle, Toby, Spencer and Mona were walking through the snow.

Spencer had put together a device that got rid of their tracks as they trudged through the deep snow. Then out of nowhere Finn and Jake came swinging on a vine and shot Courtney, Mona and Kyle…they shot at Spencer but Toby jumped in the way getting shot instead…Spencer then shot Finn and Jake knocking them both into a tree.

"Sorry" Spencer called.

"Spencer i-I looooooo" Toby said before passing out all though Spencer didn't hear him as she walked on.

She then ran into Carrie who seemed to be on a life rush as she was making a snow angel.

"This is so fun…I've never made a snow angel before…I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" Carrie cheered as Spencer walked up and shot her knocking her out.

"ATTENTION LOSERS!...IT IS SPENCER VS. MANDY!" Chris announced.

**Confessionals**

**Spencer: **Oh yeah I just got to take down Mandy and then I'm golden

**End Confessionals**

Spencer continued trudging through the snow making sure to be alert twenty-four seven of her surroundings…she had to make sure she found Mandy before Mandy found her…she then felt a sharp pain in her back and collapsed to the ground. Before passing out she heard Chris announce that Mandy got her and that The Destroying Angel's have won.

"Damn it…so close" Spencer said before passing out.

Hours later when everyone woke up…some found themselves in interesting positions. Wilfred and Alice noticed they were cuddling and awkwardly scooted away from each other blushing heavily. Alison and Nick continued their cuddling and went into a full make-out session. And Redd and Eric who had also been cuddling screamed in terror and began attacking each other.

"Okay campers listen up…now remember how I said the winners will get to stay in our new deluxe spa hotel…well that was a lie" Chris said as he began laughing his head off.

"Excuse me…" Redd yelled enraged.

"Yeah I knew it would make you all try harder in the challenge so I told you an itty-bitty lie…the truth is you'll all be staying in two rundown cabins like in season one oh and you'll also be eating Chef's cooking like in season one…which is a punishment all in its own" Chris explained.

"Stop insulting mah cooking pretty boy" Chef yelled.

"Zip it" Chris yelled back.

"I never get any respect around here" Chef grumbled.

"Okay…Destroying Angel's you guys won so your all safe…Black Widow's your sending someone home" Chris explained.

"Oh great job LOSERS!...especially you…you dirty Jew rat…I bet you threw that challenge you are so going home tonight…or maybe I should send the useless bitch over here home instead" Eric yelled pointing at Kyle before he turned his attention towards Alison which made Nick very angry. He walked over to Eric grabbed his wrist and bent it completely backwards…he than whispered something very menacingly in his ear. Eric screamed in fear and attempted to run away but he tripped and collided face first into Redd who got very angry.

"MCLEAN…OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Redd barked as Chris stared at her giving her a weird look before walking away.

"MCLEAN…MCLEAN GET BACK HERE AND CUT OFF HIS *BLEEP*-ING HEAD!" Redd yelled.

"RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH BITCH…OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS!" Eric yelled at Redd as she sucker punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Ooh that looks like fun…me next" Billy cheered.

"Me too…I've never been sucker punched in the face before" Carrie cheered.

Redd just stared at them like they were idiots which she thought they were…she then sucker punched them both.

**Elimination Ceremony**

The campers returned to the bonfire ceremony where they took a seat on the stumps provided…with Alison, Nick, Mona and Courtney sitting in the back and Kyle, Spencer, Eric and Toby sitting in the front.

"Okay Black Widow's you lost big time today…Spencer you were so close what happened"? Chris asked. Spencer was about to answer but Alison cut her off.

"She came in second place Chris…like always" Alison replied as Spencer growled.

**Confessionals**

**Spencer: **Ughh I HATE HER!

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now this season all of you get a marshmallow even the loser…but this not a marshmallow you want to eat…regular marshmallows of safety go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alison

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nick

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mona

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Spencer

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Toby

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Courtney" Chris announced throwing them their marshmallows. Toby got hit in the head with his knocking him off his seat while Courtney breathed a sigh of relief.

Eric, Kyle the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…..Eric" Chris announced handing him the marshmallow which caused all of his hair to fall out.

"AHHH!" Eric yelled.

"HA! Take that fat-ass" Kyle yelled.

"SCREW YOU…YOU STUPID DUMB DIRTY JEW RAT" Eric yelled as Chef came and picked him up dragging him to the new elimination system.

**The Blast of Shame**

Chef brought Eric down to the dock and threw him on a chair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" Eric yelled.

"Oh you'll see" Chris said pulling out a remote and pressing the button which activated all the explosives underneath the chair blasting Eric into the nighttime sky.

"SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Eric yelled as he was blasted into the nighttime sky.

"And with that were down to fifteen…who will leave next…find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA REBORN!" Chris said signing off as the camera faded to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Alison: **As much I want Crudney gone…Eric has to go

***static***

**Nick: **Eric is finished…no one and I mean NO ONE! Threatens my Alison and gets away with it.

***static***

**Kyle: **See you later fat-ass

***static***

**Courtney: **Eric is a total jerk I vote for him

***static***

**Spencer: **Bye Eric

***static***

**Toby: **Spencer is voting for Eric so I'm voting for him too

***static***

**Mona: **As much I want Eric out of here…Kyle's a total threat so I vote for him

***static***

**Eric: **Bye Kyle

**End Confessionals**

**Votes**

**Eric – 6**

**Kyle – 2**

**The Black Widow's: Alison, Courtney. Kyle, Mona, Nick, Spencer & Toby**

**The Destroying Angels: Alice, Billy, Carrie, Finn, Jake, Mandy, Redd & Wilfred**

**Eliminated: Eric**

**Finally I finished episode one part two…HALLILUAGH!...I felt like this was the best time to send Eric home…I didn't really have a lot planned for him…anyways tell me what you though of the episode and who you think is going to get the boot next…I hope you enjoyed the episode…bye **


	4. Episode 2 Face Your Fears Part 1

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: RELOADED...sixteen new contestants joined the show in hopes of becoming famous...(shows the sixteen contestants)...some got along quite well with each other...(shows Alice, Wilfred and Mandy becoming friends)...while others were quick to make enemies...(shows Redd and Eric fighting with each other)...in the end Eric was the first person to take a ride on The Blast of Shame...Patent now pended...who will get blasted off into space tonight...find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA: REBORN' Chris announced doing the intro_

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes up and over The waterfall and into the water where Courtney is seen in a canoe with Kyle. They are both staring into each others eyes when the canoe gets flipped over and they go in the water...we then see Alison and Nick surface smiling evilly they then proceed to make-out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the top of the mountains where Finn and Jake are having a snowboarding race only for Finn to get distracted and crash into Carrie who was admiring snow for the first time. Jake winces as he watches the collision and runs over to help.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms in on the cabins as Spencer is watching her opponents carefully to study their behavior patterns so she can best know how to eliminate them...what she doesn't notice is Toby coming up behind her with a bouquet of flowers...she gets up to leave and accidentally knocks over a beehive which angers all of the bees and they take their rage out on Toby who runs away screaming.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to The Dock of Shame where Billy is chasing the light from a flashlight that Mandy is shining on the dock...she then shines the light on Mona who is trying to seduce an intern so he'll help her cheat in the challenge. However before she can finish Billy runs into her plowing her down trying to catch the light while Mandy laughs crueley.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to a stage where Redd is performing a cheer-leading routine only to have Eric throw a muffin at her head...she then proceeds to grab a stage light and beat him mercilessly with it as he screams in pain and begins flailing his arms all around like a nut-job.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Alice is seen writing in her diary as Wilfred sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Chef appears with the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo the appears and the camera fades out.

The camera fades in on The girls side of The Destroying Angel's cabin...Alice is seen brushing her hair in the mirror when Redd appears behind her.

**Confessionals**

**Redd: **So far no one has offered to serve me like the queen i am...so i decided that instead of ordering someone why not threaten them instead...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

"Alice dear...we must discuss something" Redd says smiling a twisted smile.

"Yeah...how about no" Alice says finishing with her hair and walking past Redd only for her to grab Alice's wrist and pull her backwards.

"That wasn't a question darling...it was a command...you will form this point on be following all my commands" Redd said smiling evilly.

"And why the hell would i do that"? Alice asked upset.

"Because if you don't...i'll tell everyone about The Dollmaker..." Redd threatens

"You wouldn't..." Alice says terrified.

"Oh sweetie...i absolutely would" Redd says smiling again.

**Confessionals**

**Alice: **Okay...i'm going to admit something horrible...Redd...is my cousin...so she knows all my deepest darkest secrets...she always reads my diary...whenever i try to hide it she finds it and reads it so she can use the information against me...it sucks so much...

***static***

**Redd: **Alice is finished...unless she does everything i say...which i know she will

**End Confessionals**

"What do you want me to do" Alice asks defeated.

"You will wait on me hand and foot...and you will treat me like the queen i am...oh and whenever i give you and order...you are to curtsy and say YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Redd explained, "Do you understand"?

"Yeah" Alice replied.

"I'm sorry...what"? Redd said.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Alice said curtsying.

"Good girl...now carry you queen to the mess-hall" Redd said as Alice picked her up and carried her. As they were walking Alison who was currently playing chess with Nick noticed this and began smirking to herself.

**Confessionals**

**Alice: **Its not fair...what did i do to deserve this life...first my parents and older sister burn to death right before my eyes...then i have to live with my psychotic cousin who make my life a miserable nightmare...and don't get me started on the whole Dollmaker incident...i-i just want it all to stop...**(begins cryin)**

**(Alison is shown listening outside as she smirks to herself...her and Nick appear in the confessional a few minuets later)**

**Alison: **Well it seems the game has began...and Alice already has a secret and you know how much i love secrets.

**Nick: **I know...so what are going to do...Redd and Alice are the only ones who know...

**Alison: **Patience my love...you know i always find out the information i need to know

**End Confessionals**

In the mess-hall Chef is serving everyone breakfast which is the usual oatmeal and glue.

"Wow...this is much different then what i normally eat...fascinating" Wilfred says examining his food.

"I know right...i'm so excited" Carrie says eating it all in one bite.

"That was totally sick...you rule" Finn says giving her a high-five.

"Thanks...you too" Carrie says blushing.

"Your welcome" Finn says also blushing as Mandy rolls her eyes in annoyance.

**Confessionals**

**Wilfred: **Normally i eat really expensive gourmet food...so this is defiantly an new experience which i'm quite excited to be having.

***static***

**Carrie: **Finn is a really sweet guy...and not to mention totally cute...but like momma always says boys are minions of the devil and i can't become interested in them because then i will become like Eve that no good whore and get this awful thing called a period where i will bleed...**(starts smiling evilly)**...but momma isn't here so what she doesn't know won't hurt her...**(looks nervous)**...right?

***static***

**Finn: **Carrie is totally an awesome girl...i think me and her could become great friends...but nothing more i've already had two failed relationships...i'm just not so good with girls i guess

***static***

**Mandy: **Ughh...i hate love and romance...it absolutely sickens me...love is a weakness and i don't have any

**End Confessionals**

Alice then walks in carrying Redd bridal style as everyone stares in total shock.

"Sit me down by the window servant...and make it snappy my legs are getting tire of being carried.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Alice said curtsying after she put Redd down. Wilfred then grabbed Alice's arm.

"What are you doing" he asked concerned.

"It's just better for everyone if she's kept happy" Alice said but Wilfred and Mandy knew she was lying.

"SERVANT...I'M WAITING!" Redd yelled.

"Coming" Alice said rushing over.

**Confessionals**

**Wilfred: **Why is Alice waiting hand and foot on Redd...this makes no sense...Redd must have something over her...but what?

***static***

**Mandy: **Lets just say i'm gifted at knowing everything about a person just by analyzing them...Redd defiantly has something on Alice and is forcing her to do whatever she tells her too...and i don't like that...the only person that should be doing that kind of stuff is me...but i wouldn't do it to Alice...no that's what i have Billy for.

***static***

**Billy: **HI MOM, HI DAD, HI MILKSHAKES, HI IRWIN, HI MINDY, HI SPERG, HI PUDDIN, HI JR., HI FREDFREDBURGER, HI CREEPY SPIDER SON THAT I HATE WITH ALL MY GUTS

**End Confessionals**

Chris then walked in with the hugest smile on his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling so big"? Mandy asked annoyed.

"Because Mandy...today you will all be facing...you BIGGEST FEARS!" Chris announced.

"Oh puh-lease unlike all these sissy girls on this show...imma brave MAN!...so i gots no fears" Billy said as everyone glared at him.

"Oh yeah Billy...lets see what your son Jeff has to say" Chris said as everyone including Billy looked confused.

"He has a son" Mona said appalled.

"Yep...come on in Jeff" Chris said. Everyone was expecting an infant to be brought in but instead a giant spider the size of a cow walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"HI DAD!" Jeff the spider said happily.

"AHHHH!...I HATE YOU!" Billy said beating the crap out of Jeff with random furniture he pulled out of nowhere.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME DAD!"? Jeff wailed.

"And that's not all Billy" Chris said as a clown appeared behind Billy.

"HI!" The clown said.

"AHHHHH!...A CLOWN...he's going to DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL!" Billy screamed as Mandy groaned.

"Courtney...you me and five hundred pounds of sand" Chris said as Courtney looked terrified.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **A few years i was attacked by an unknown assailant...i was then buried alive...i would have died if my neighbor hadn't heard my screams and dug me up...ever since then i've been terrified of being buried alive.

***static***

**Alison: **Want to hear something funny...i'm the one who tried to kill Courtney...unfortunately our bitch neighbor had to dig her up...but don't worry i made her pay for messing with my plans**...(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

"Mandy i've got tickets for you to see CHRIS MCLEAN: THE EXPERIENCE ON ICE!" Chris exclaimed.

"Y-you mean with professional figure s-skaters"? Mandy asked nervous.

"Dude your afraid of professional figure skaters"? Jake asked cracking up.

"NO I'M NOT!...i just don' trust the way the spin is all" Mandy said blushing heavily.

**Confessionals**

**Mandy (blushing): **Just shut up

**End Confessionals**

"Finn...you ready to take a swim in THE OCEAN!" Chris asked happily.

"NO!" Finn screamed.

**Confessionals**

**Finn: **I just don't get it...i'm not afraid of rivers, lakes, puddles...why am i afraid of the ocean...

**Creepy Voice: **Because your a _wuuuusssss_

**End Confessionals**

"Alice, Alison...you two ready to be locked in burning building" Chris asked as they both looked horrified. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around Alison to calm her down.

**Confessionals**

**Alice: **I think you all know why i'm afraid of fire

***static***

**Alison: **I will admit...i'm terrified of fire...i once tried to burn Courtney and her friends alive at a sleep over they were having but they got out and i was trapped...i would have died if Nick hadn't saved my life

**End Confessionals**

"Jake...say hello to your best friend...MARCELINE!" Chris says as a very pale girl with waist-length jet black hair walks in. She's wearing a grey tank-top, jeans a red knee-high high-heeld boots.

"Hey Jake" Marceline said hissing.

"AHHHH!" Jake screamed.

"Remember our deal Mclean...i agree to scare Jake and i get to compete" Marceline said.

"Fine...Wilfred i have an entire group of people who are very angry with you and are ready to verbally rip you too shreds" Chris announced as Wilfred's smile turned into a look of horror.

**Confessionals**

**Wilfred: **After my brother renounced his claim to the throne i became next in line and i'm terrified...what if i screw up and all of the citizens hate me

***static***

**Alice: **I feel bad for Wilfred...i'd try and see if i could cheer him up...but i've got my own problems this week.

**Redd (from outside): **SERVANT!

**Alice: **Coming YOUR MAJESTY!"

**End Confessionals**

"Carrie i've invited a very special guest for you" Chris said smiling evilly.

"CARRIE!" a woman screeched.

"NO!...NO!" Carrie yelled as an older woman walked, "H-hi Momma".

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!...GOD IS GOING TO BE SO MAD AT YOU...GET OUTSIDE AND PRAY FOR FORGIVENESS...NOW!" Carrie's mom said as she smacked Carrie across the face.

"Please stop Momma" Carrie begged through tears.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Finn yelled standing up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Carrie's mom yelled as her and Finn got into a fist fight.

**Confessionals**

**Carrie: **That was so sweet the way Finn stuck up for me...i just hope he didn't make things worse.

***static***

**Finn (with a black eye and bruises): **That old witch had that coming...how dare she hurt Carrie like that...**(blushes)**...i-its not because i have a crush on her...i just think she's really awesome and don't want to see anyone hurt her.

***static***

**Carrie's Mom (with a black eye and bruises): **How dare that spawn of Satan attack me...Please God give me the strength to punish these heathens

**End Confessionals**

"Spencer it time you take The SAT's and you have to FAIL!" Chris says.

"NO!" Spencer screams as Toby tries to comfort her.

"Its okay Spence..." Toby says.

"Uh Chris...why is one of your interns talking to me"? Spencer asks genially confused as Toby gasps.

**Confessionals**

**Toby: **INTERN!

**End Confessionals**

"Mona you'll be heading To The Mclean: Institution" Chris announces.

"NO!...i will not be locked up again" Mona screams as everyone looks at her, "I-I mean what's that"?

**Confessionals**

**Mona: **I'll admit it...i've been in a mental institution before...and i will not go back

**End Confessionals**

"Kyle...you have to stay in the outhouse with you friend Kenny for the whole day" Chris explains

"What's so bad about that"? Kyle asks.

"I killed him" Chris says.

"Y-YOU KILLED KENNY...YOU BASTARD!" Kyle exclaims.

"I'm just kidding...We actually have some bananas for you" Chris says as Chef hands him a banana.

"AHHH!" Kyle screams a s everyone except Courtney starts laughing.

"Redd...for this challenge you will have to wait hand and foot on the rest of your team" Chris says.

"HOW DARE YOU...SERVANT OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Redd ordered.

"SAY THAT AGAIN REDD AND I"LL DISQUALIFY YOU! Chris threatens as Redd pouts, "Nick for your challenge you have to watch a video we made of us killing an intern who looks alot like Alison".

"Are you kidding me" Nock says annoyed as Alison hugs him.

**Confessionals**

**(Nick and Alison are seen together)**

**Nick: **My biggest fear is losing Alison...i almost lost her in that fire...i never want to experience that again.

**Alison: **Aww...I love you so much

**Nick: **I love you too

**(They both begin making out)**

**End Confessionals**

An lastly Toby...you have to watch a video we made of us killing an intern who looks alot like Spencer". Chris says.

"NO!" Toby yells.

"Chris please tell your intern to stop yelling.

"i-intern...NO!" Toby yells again.

"Who will face their worst fears and who will crumble...find out right after the break on TOTAL DRAMA: REBORN!" Chris exclaims as the camera fades to black

**YAY!...part one is up...R&R and tell me what you think...who do you think will face their fears and who do you think won't..and what about what some of the contestants are up to so far...have a nice day bye :)**


	5. Episode 2 Face Your Fears Part 2

**A/N: i feel that i didn't describe Marceline all that well so here is a better description. She is Caucasian although very pale, she has waist-length black hair and extremely dark brown eyes, she's tall and anorexic thin and she is wearing a grey tank-top, blue jeans and red knee-high high-heeled boots. **

The camera faded back in as the contestants stood outside of the mess-hall.

"Okay everyone i've decided that because i am soooooooo nice i'm going to allow five other contestants besides Marceline to join the cast" Chris announced.

"You have got to me be kidding me" Mandy groaned.

"Nope...first up is Marceline's twin brother...MARSHALL LEE" Chris announced as Marceline cheered and Jake screamed in fear.

Marshall Lee looked exactly like his sister except his hair was short and messy and he is wearing a black and red plaid button up shirt, dark jeans and red sneakers. He walked up and gave Marceline a hug.

"What's up sis"? Marshall Lee asked.

"Nothing much bro" Marceline replied.

"Hey Jake" Marshall Lee said as Jake screamed in fear and hid behind Finn.

"Now the next two contestants are dating..." Chris started before he was cut off.

"Really Chris...more siblings and couples...this season is soo rigged" Spencer complained.

"Cut me off again Spencer and your finished" Chris threatened as Spencer pouted. Toby put his arm around her to comfort her but she grabbed it, twisted it backwards and flipped over her back onto the ground.

"Chris will you please make your intern stop hitting on me"? Spencer asked.

"Yeah he's not my intern so i can't make him do anything" Chris replied although Spencer wasn't then went and helped Toby up.

"Look this is getting embarrassing do you want me to talk to her"? Courtney asked.

"Yeah thanks...OW!" Toby said.

"Now where was I oh yeah...these two are dating...the first one is American, he's extremely patriotic and completely full of himself...the other is British, has a short temper and is a neat freak" Chris said introducing them.

"They sound like Duncan and Courtney" Mona commented.

"Yeah they are just like them...if Duncan and Courtney were both dudes...meet Alfred and Arthur" Chris announced as both boys were thrown from the helicopter above. They both are Caucasian, tall, thin and a little bit muscular. They both have short blonde hair. Alfred has blue eyes which are covered by black rimmed glasses while Arthur has green eyes. Alfred is wearing red, white and blue striped shirt with a green jacket, tan pants and black sneakers, Alfred is wearing a white button up shirt, a red neck tie, black dress shoes and a brown suit. they both get up and walk over to Chris.

"What was the meaning of throwing us out of a helicopter"? Arthur asks annoyed in a British accent.

"I thought it would be funny...and it was" Chris replied.

"Ughh...you make me sick you stupid git" Arthur complained as he walked toward the contestants.

"That was totally awesome...can i go again"? Alfred asked excited.

"Alfred stop sucking up and get over here" Arthur yelled.

"Why don't you stop acting like your eighty and have some fun...were teenagers this is supposed to be the time of our lives...were supposed to have fun...and besides i'm so amazing i don't need to work hard to become great because my amazing personality will just make me great" Alfred boasted.

"Will you shut you you stupid wanker...god you can be a real smug bastard sometimes" Arthur complained.

"And that's what turns you on" Alfred said smiling evilly as the two began making out.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!...you will not defile Queen Redd's eyes with your abomination" Redd yelled only to have Mandy smack her across the face.

"Leave them alone...NOW!...there human beings not abominations" Mandy threatened as Redd glared.

"NO they are abominations that will go to hell if i don't save them" Mrs. White said before Finn tackled her.

"SHUT UP!...we don't need any more homophobes on this show" Finn yelled

**Confessionals**

**Redd: **Ughh...how dare that girl strike Queen Redd...she will suffer for her insolence...MCLEAN OFF WITH HER HEAD!

***static***

**Mandy (glaring): **I have no problem against gay people...homophobes & racists on the other hand...lets just say you torment someone else...you'll have 'The Dark One' to answer to

***static***

**Mrs. White: **Okay that little spawn of Satan better stop hitting me...or i'll stab him with a knife just like i did to Carrie for going to the prom

**End Confessionals**

"Now the last two contestants are both girls...but they are not dating...there just BFF's" Chris said.

"Great another Katie and Sadie" Alison complained.

"Actually no...this "Best friendship" is totally one-sided...everyone meet Charlotte & Vendetta" Chris announced as two girls were thrown out next. They are both Caucasian, tall and thin. Charlotte has waist-length blonde hair, big blue eyes and a large smile plastered on her face. She is wearing a blue sundress with blue high heels and a big blue bow in her hair. Vendetta has green eyes, waist-length brown hair which is tied messily in two pigtails and a very annoyed scowl plastered on her face. She is wearing a green sweater, black jeans and black sneakers. A hamster the size of a bear is then thrown out next.

"Why is there a bear with them"? Mona asks nervous.

"Its not a bear...that is Grudge, Vendetta's pet hamster who goes everywhere with her...he was exposed to a little toxic waste" Chris explained as the three of them landed.

"Ughh how dare you throw me from a helicopter...i shall make a fiend...a fiend to destroy you and this whole wretched island" Vendetta threatened in a very thick Bulgarian accent before Charlotte came and grabbed her in a big hug.

"Oh silly Vendetta...your so funny...THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN...YIPEEEEEEEE!" Charlotte screamed in joy.

"HAMSTER!" Vendetta screamed as Grudge came growling and grabbed Charlotte throwing her towards the contestants. She landed on top of Billy.

"Ooh...HI!...my names Charlotte i'm originally from Vermont but me and my grandma moved to Clamburg which is where i met Vendetta...she is the greatest isn't she"? Charlotte rambled as Billy stared at her star-struck.

"Why don't you live with your parents"? Wilfred asked concerned.

"Because there astronauts and are working on the space station" Charlotte replied.

"And hopefully they come and take you away real soon...you Stupid. Blue. Girl" Vendetta yelled.

"Oh silly Vendetta...did you know Vendetta gave me a rock as a present once...it was so special." Charlotte said smiling happily.

"I THREW IT AT YOU!" Vendetta yelled

"Okay now Alfred, Arthur, Charlotte & Vendetta are joining the Cast" Chris announced.

"YES!" They all cheered

"Marceline and Marshall Lee you can join if you scare the pants off Jake" Chris announced.

"Nice" The both said high-fiving as Jake looked terrified.

"And Mrs. White you may also join the cast if you terrify your daughter". Chris announced.

"Gladly" She replied as Carrie gulped. Alison then whispered something in Nick's ear to which he agreed.

"Um Chris" Nick said.

"Yes Nick"? Chris asked.

"Me and Ali forfeit the challenge" Nick said.

"Okay it just means you have to wear these chicken hats all day and that you might cost your teams the win...and the they would hate you" Chris said smiling evilly.

"Don't worry...we know" Alison said smiling evilly.

**Confessionals**

**(Alison and Nick are seen in the confessionals together)**

**Alison: **I want us to lose...there is a certain someone i want gone...and no it is not Crudney...i have plans for her.

**Nick: **I absolutely love it when your evil mind begins working

**(they both begin making out)**

**End Confessionals**

"Okay let me give you a rundown...Alfred for your challenge you have to watch us burn the American flag" Chris announced.

"NOOOOO!" Alfred yelled.

"Arthur...were going to cover you in dirt and filth and you can not get clean" Chris announced.

"NO!" Arthur said afraid as him and Alfred clinged to each other.

"Vendetta for your challenge you must be handcuffed to Charlotte for the rest of the day" Chris announced.

"NOOOOOOOO!...ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Vendetta yelled as Chris handcuffed them together.

"YIPEEEEE!" Charlotte cheered as she hugged Vendetta.

"HAMSTER...BRING ME MY INGREDIENTS SO I CAN MAKE FIENDS!" Vendetta yelled.

"OOH!...what's my challenge Chris"? Charlotte asked.

"Well Charlotte for some crazy reason you seem to have no fears...but we learned you don't like strawberries so you have to eat an entire bowl of them.

"Yuck...but if its for the good of the team then i will" Charlotte said happily.

"Oh that reminds me...Alfred, Arthur your both on the Destroying Angels, Charlotte and Vendetta are both on The Black Widow's" Chris explained.

"What about us"? Marshall Lee asked.

"I was getting to that...Marceline, Marshall Lee and Mrs. White your teams will be determined if you complete your challenges...who will face there fears and who will crumble find out after the break" Chris announced as the camera faded to black.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short...my sister has been hounding me to let her use the computer...so i have to split this episode in three parts...R&R tell me what you think of the new contestants...have a nice day...BYE:)**

**Contestants Fears:**

**Alice - Fire**

**Redd - Serving Others**

**Kyle - Bananas**

**Courtney - Being Buried Alive**

**Toby - Losing Spencer**

**Spencer - Failure**

**Wilfred - Becoming King**

**Carrie - Her Mother**

**Alfred - Someone burning the American flag**

**Arthur - Dirt**

**Vendetta - Charlotte**

**Charlotte - doesn't have one**

**Alison - forfeited the challenge**

**Nick - forfeited the challenge**

**Billy - Clowns and Spiders**

**Mandy - Professional Figure Skaters**

**Finn - The Ocean**

**Jake - Marceline and Marshall Lee**

**Mona - Insane Asylums**

**Potential Contestants Challenges:**

**Marceline - Scare Jake**

**Marshall lee - Scare Jake**

**Mrs. White: Scare Carrie**


End file.
